Untainted Hands   Naruto
by fall1ng4u
Summary: How does the story play out if there was a new kind of Ninja? Lets see! KakashixOC GaaraxOC NejixOC IrukaxOC ShikaxOC  KasamexOC KibaxOC  later on... All different OC's!  Rating may change later in story... from T to M... DISCONTINUED!
1. Chapter 1

Name – Beibe Namikaze (Babe/Baby)

Age – 18

Eyes – Ying and Yang – Red and purple

Hair –Flaming Red– choppy length due to battles

Height – 5' 7"

Weight – 130lbs

Tattoos – heart on lower back

Piercings – Ears

Clothing – (Picture)

P.S. Headband is tied under boobs.

I walked over and across the way to meet my new neighbor. I knocked on the door and hear some rustling around. Then a very sleepy "Hold on." Followed by something falling to the floor.

A young boy around the age of 14 answered the door, "Uh, who are you?"

I smiled, "My name is Beibe Namikaze, and I'm your new neighbor. It's nice to meet you." I extended my arm for him to take and he just looked at me like I'm stupid. "Okay how about as an apology for waking you up, I'll take you out for food. My treat. Anything you want."

His eyes immediately lit up. "Hold on a sec and I'll be right out!"

I sighed and reached into my cleavage to grab my money, 'Damn that look in his eye told me to go to the bank when we're done eating.'

After 10 seconds of intense thinking he finally catches my attention. "OH, sorry… I was thinking… after we eat can you show me town hall? I need to register with some people."

He sighs, "That means that I have to put up with Konahamaru… but okay, as long as you're paying for food it'll be worth it." He smiled and started to walk away.

"Hey, where are we going? I need directions or something… or can you bring me back here after were done in town hall?" I said all in a rush.

He chuckled to himself, "We are going to my favorite place to eat. And ya, I'll take you home after we are done at town hall."

I smiled at how he could understand. "Oh, I never got your name!"

He frowned at my question/statement. "Naruto Uzumaki,-" he then stopped and turned around towards me; he gave me a cheeky smile and pulled a thumbs up. "And I'm gunna be the next Hokage, BELIEVE IT!"

I chuckled all the way until we got to the ramen joint. I smiled bigger than anything and screamed, ignoring all of the stares I get from people, "OMG I LOVE RAMEN!" after that I ran inside and took the seat closest to the kitchen, next to a boy with dark hair. It was medium length and almost in front of his face. He wore a ninja headband.

Then out of nowhere I hear yelling from next to where I left Naruto, "WHY IS SHE SITTING NEXT TO SASUKE? WHO IS SHE?"

I turned around to see a girl with medium length pink hair, and a pink kung Fu sorta get-up. She was storming my way. When she got there you could see the fumes coming out of her ears. The boy next to me sighed and put his head down.

The girl then scowled at me and said, "Who are you and why are you sitting next to Sasuke?" She crossed her arms.

'Woo hoo; apparently this is a fan chick to this Sasuke guy… I'll bet this kid next to me is Sasuke. OoOoOo idea!' I gasped, and then hugged the Sasuke dude. "Oh… he didn't tell you, we're getting married! My name is Beibe Namikaze, but soon it'll be Sasuke's wifey!" I said all this while smothering his face in my boobs.

I looked back up to see this girl in tears and Naruto with a smile on his face. He held his hands out and says, "Its okay Sakura, you can cry on my shoulder." She ran towards him, getting his hopes up, and then she pushed him out of her way and ran like no tomorrow, tears with every step she took. Naruto yelled, "SAKURA WAIT UP! Hey Beibe, I'll have to take a rain check on that food. Sasuke take her to Town hall for me please." And he took off after the girl now known as Sakura.

"I let the kid out of my boobs to see his face all red, and i couldn't hold it any longer I doubled over laughing as hard as I could. After a minute or two I sobered up and looked at the kid who was now glaring at me. "Sorry, but everything was so serious, and I haven't had a laugh like that in years. So are you gunna take me to town hall or do I have to try and find it myself?" I ask in a goody-two-shoes- accent.

He glared daggers then got up and started walking away, "Aren't you coming?"  
I sighed then ran up and grabbed his hand out of his pocket; he blushed then turned his stare to daggers. He yanked his hand from mine and closed his eyes, "That was not funny, it was mean. I can't help that I have fan girls… that one seems to think she's special to me… I don't need another one of those." He opened one eye and stared at me blankly.

"Now listen here kid…" oh that caught his attention, "I am NOT a cradle robber… unless he's perfect, and I have yet to meet someone like that, and second, if she wasn't so attached, she would have been able to see the age difference and not just the gender difference." And on that note I walked away.

When I was 20 feet away I turned back around to see him with his jaw open staring at me wide-eyed.

"HEY ARE YOU COMIN?" I yelled at him.

He instantly fixed his composure and started to follow me. "Ya know if it wasn't for what you just said I would have thought that you were my age." He muttered just loud enough for me to hear. I stopped to let him pass. Just after he gets far enough ahead of me I jump on his back and lay my head on his shoulders. He stumbles, but catches himself before he falls.

"Ya know if it wasn't for you doin that to piss me off I would have taking it as a compliment… can we go to the Town Hall now?" I said/asked.

He looked at my face then sighed, "We will when you get offa me."

_**Meanwhile Somewhere Else**_

"When we gunna get there Ritsu?" Hana asked.

"When you shut up already." Chiharu screamed at her.

"Guys calm down. The town is just up a head." Hime sighed.

"Well then… how I get to step in." Ritsu said as she entwines her hands in a weird fashion. "Wind." She whispered.

In a sudden gust of wind all 4 girls found themselves in front of the Hidden Leaf Village.

_**With Beibe and Sasuke**_

"so, they're here." I whispered waking up from my nap on Sasuke's back.

"Who're here?" he says looking at me funny.

"My girls. Let's hurry. They'll meet up at Town Hall." I jumped off of his back and ran faster than anyone could hope to run.


	2. Chapter 2

"Hey you there old man?" I screamed as I ran into the Town Hall.

"Who are you and what do you want?" an airy voice replied.

"Well if you come out. Maybe you'll find out. Or are you too chicken?" I taunted him.

Out of nowhere the old geezer showed up behind me. "It's been awhile since I've seen you around here… what brings you back?" he said in a monotonous voice.

"I need you to train my girls… they'll be here in 3… 2… 1…" the doors bust appear and Sasuke gets trampled and pushed into he room by a crowd of girls. "Old man, Meet my ladies. I'll make it easy for you. Eye color is the trick. Chocolate is Riku, Dark is Hime, Ice blue is the twins, Ears is Chiharu, without is Ritsu, and green is Hana. They need to be trained." I stated.

"Fine. Meet me at the school tomorrow morning. 7am."

"You got it, and don't make it easy, they are all pass only. No fail. Oh, and I'll be training as well. We need to get out weapons fixed at the blacksmith so it'll be at least a week before we leave. If anyone comes looking for the the daughters of Babe, we were never here. And just an F.Y.I. I bought a house. I live next to Naruto Uzumaki. Tell Konahamaru that Naruto say's hi. And don't tell Iruka I'm back yet. I'll surprise him tomorrow." I stated as clear as day.

"Wait, you know this delinquent?" Sasuke screamed our direction. I looked back at him with a smirk.

"You'll figure it out tomorrow kid." On that note I left with my girls following tail.

We stopped at the blacksmith and dropped off our weapons, and I walked my girls back to my house.

"SSOOOO who's Iruka? Sounds Smexy! ;P" Riku said.

"You'll like him. I'm pretty sure were gunna haft a fight tomorrow. So rest up ya'll." I said as we walked into the house.

Ritsu and Chiharu walked over to the window and opened it wide… "It's a little," R "Dark outside." C "Lets PARTY!" they both said in unison.

I sighed as Hana started to sing off key. Hime chimed in an octave higher and then our chorus of bad singing went on as everyone but I got in. "Come on Beibe! Ya know ya wanna!" Hime said pulling me into the circle.

Everything went quiet as I started to sing one of my favorite songs. All the girls started making a beat and dancing with me while I sang. 4 hours later, (midnight) everyone was either passed out on my couch or my floor except for me and Hana.

"Woot, we get bed!" I said as we walked into my room. We both immediately stripped out of our outer clothing and into bed.

"PILLOW FIGHT!" Hana screamed as she started bashing me with a pillow.

"Oh you know you're gunna lose." I said.

We played till 5am when we finally fell asleep.

Riku woke us up at 6:30 to get ready and to eat. Hana and Riku fought like crazy until 6:55 when we all raced off to get to the school.

We came crashing through the doors, me in front, at 6:59.

"I see you made it on time." The old geezer spoke up.

"You can only… dream that… I would be… late. WHEW! Try saying that after running as long as we did." I said walking to the front of the room.

Iruka walked up to me and grabbed my hair. He pulled… HARD. "WHAT THE HELL MAN!"

"So you came back I see. Miss me?" he said smiling at me.

I smiled back then put my arm out for my girls. I flicked my wrist and they all took random empty seats throughout the room. "We ready?" I asked the old geezer.

He shook his head so I started. "Welcome to Hell class. Yes, I know I am not your teacher. These ladies here are not going to be your teachers. And yes the rumors are true… for those of you that understand them. My name is Beibe Namikaze. You STUDENTS," I glared at Iruka, "may either call me babe or baby or Beibe. Whichever you prefer. I am the leader of the daughters of Beibe. Hence my name. These ladies are going to train with you in your classes from now on until we leave. Any Questions."

A kid in the back that looked a little like Iruka rose his hand. "Yes?" I said pointing to him.

"If you're the daughter of the 3rd Hokage then why are you here. Wasn't it said that you died alongside your father fighting the 9-tailed beast?"

I sighed. "No, I was only what, maybe 5 at the time. I was just barely even registered a ninja then, so no. he wouldn't let me." He raised his hand again, "No, the rumors that my husband will become Hokage aren't true either. Everyone misjudges the fortune teller's reading. And more questions? Good." I walked over to the groups of trainers. I pointed to the one at the opposite end of Iruka. "Hana, you're with this group." I moved over 1 person. "Chiharu," next, "Ritsu," next, "Hime," the only one left was Iruka. "Lucky day Riku, you get to meet him after all."

I looked back at where Riku was sitting and she jumped out of her seat and ran towards me. Just before she could tackle me in a hug I was out of sight. I landed on her shoulder. Everyone gasped as I jumped off of her shoulder. "Ya know Riku, you owe me one." I whispered to her.

"All right well… it seems that one of the instructors is missing for the time being. Everyone else may begin. Beibe," The old geezer called me. I looked at him with an annoyed look. "You are to not get into trouble. Stay with Kakashi. He will be the trainer you are to learn from."

Everyone left the room except for Naruto, Sasuke, and the other girl that I made cry yesterday. She was sitting there glaring at me.

"Hey kid?" I called out to her.

"WHAT?" she spat back at me.

I sighed, "What's your name?"

"Sakura…" she muttered.

"Look, I'm sorry for what I did yesterday, but you had it comin. I know Sasuke made a point yesterday… I do look like I'm 16. But I'm actually 18. I guess when I mess with people I should consider their feelings a little more. I'm sorry." I said as sin serially as I could.

She looked at me dumbfounded for a moment, until Naruto put a chalkboard eraser in the door.

"NARUTO! What are you doing?" she screamed at him.

"He's a Junín. He won't fall for that." Sasuke muttered.

Well the next thing we see was a hand in the door and an eraser fall. He looked up and said as sarcastically as he could, "Ha ha, very funny."

"Okay. Now that you're here we can go." I said as I leaned off of the desk and started to walk. I stopped at the doorway and turned to look at him. He was staring at my ass. I wiggled it then twisted all the way around to face him. He looked up and caught my eyes. He then looked away and started instructing the students.

30 minutes later and we were on a roof.

"Why don't you introduce yourselves?" he says.

"How are we supposed to do that?" Naruto said.

"Fine. I'm Kakashi Hatake. Things I like and things I hate… I don't feel like telling you that. My dreams for the future… never really thought about it. As for my hobbies… I have lots of hobbies. Okay your turn you on the right, you first." He said pointing to Naruto.

"Believe it, I'm Naruto Uzumaki. I like instant ramen in a cup, and I really like the ramen Iruka-sensei got me at the Ichi-tachi noodle shop. But I hate the 3 minutes you have to wait after you pour the water into the ramen cup. My hobbies are eating different types of ramen and comparing them. And my future dream is to be the greatest Hokage!"

I busted out laughing and they all looked at me like I was on crack. I signaled for then to keep going.

"Alright next?" he said.

"Alright, I'm Sakura Haruno what I like uh… I mean the person I like is um… my hobby is uh… Mhmm… my dream for the future is um-hum-hum" she did in a squeaky voice.

"And, what do you hate?" Kakashi asked.

"NARUTO!" she said without pause.

'Geez that has gotta hurt kid. And I thought that I was bad.' I thought to myself. I heard Hana laughing in the background.

"You." Kakashi said pointing to Sasuke.

"My name… is Sasuke Uchiha. I hate a lot of things, and I don't particularly like anything. What I have is not a dream because I will make it a reality. I'm going to restore my clan. And destroy a certain someone."

Kakashi sighed and called out to me. "And, who are you?" he asked.

I smiled. "The name is Beibe Namikaze. I Love my girls and I hate anyone who tries to hurt then. My dream is to restore what was once mine and pull my girls along as well. Hence the reason I'm here. My hobbies are singing, dancing, sleeping, and eating ramen, sparing, doing my job, and hitting on men who stare at my ass. Any questions?" I smirked at him.

"Yes, what is your job?" he asked.

I looked away and leaned on the railing with my chin in my palm. "I'm the leader of the daughters of Beibe. I raised my girls from scratch. They were all orphaned by me. They treat me like a mom. They know my job is a mercenary, and they understand why I do what I do. They also understand why their parents died. I protected the Hidden leaf village for 7 years after my father died. Then I took all the girls in and raised them the way their parents would have wanted them to be raised. So my job, at this moment is to teach my daughters and repay my debt here." I looked at him and saw understanding in his eyes.

"We will have our first mission tomorrow. It's a task that the 5 of us will do together." K

"WHAT WHAT WHAT WHAT!" N

"A survival exercise." K

"I thought we were supposed to have a real mission not more practice. We already did this stuff at the academy. That's how we got here." Sakura

"This is not like your previous training." K

"So uh, what kind of training is it then?" N

Kakashi started to chuckle evilly, "Of the 27 graduates that came here only 9 will actually be accepted as Ganin. The other 18 will be weeded out and sent back to the academy. In other words this is a make it or break it pass/fail test and the chance that you'll fail is at least 66%. Be at the designated training spot at 5 am. And bring your ninja gear. Tomorrow you better skip breakfast or else you'll puke."

I giggled a little bit.

"What so funny miss Namikaze?" he asked.

"Okay for 1, I'm stuck with you whether you think I pass or fail or not. 2 is that all my ninja gear, and that of my girls, is being repaired. 3 is that I skip breakfast for NO man. And 4 is that you gotta be fucking high if you think I'm wakin up at 4:30 just to meet you at 5. So I guess I'll see you when I get there." I said as I jumped off the roof and ran back towards my new house.


	3. Chapter 3

I walked al around town just to walk while I sorted some thoughts. 'That ass hole. Tells me not to eat breakfast. Who does he think he is? My wife? Damn… how already. Better get a good night's sleep if I'm gunna be a 'good student'. Mo Fo makin me wake up at 4 30.'

Hana's POV

"Geeze, tell me again, why are you leaving so early?" I said as Beibe got out of our bed.

"Trying to be a 'good student'. I need to make up for my past." She said as she got her clothing tied around her.

"Damn. I guess I'll come visit you later then. I'll see you at lunch. I'll bring you some munchies with me." I told her as she walked out of the house.

'Damn, what did she do to make her want to be a good student for once? All hell with it. It's too god-damn early.'

I went back to bed.

Beibe's POV

"DAMMIT! GET OUT HERE KAKASHI!" I screamed at the sky. 'How can you be late for your own assignment? I swear this man is fucking crazy.' I thought as I sat down.

"Morning everyone, ready for your first day?" Kakashi said as he showed up out of nowhere.

"YOU'RE LATE!" we all yell at the same time.

"Well a black cat crossed my path so I had to take the long way." He tried to explain.

I sat up against a tree. "Black cat my ass you lazy bum." I sat on my but and stared at him with unwavering eyes.

"Well, let's get started." He cleared his throat and started walking towards a stump. He taps his hand on a clock. "Here we go. It's set for noon." He pushes the start button.

"Lazy ass, you came late. You did that on purpose." I accused him.

"And I thought that you didn't wake up at 4:30 for any man, or skip breakfast." He claimed.

"Ya know what-" I cut myself short as I pushed the kids back. I ran up to Kakashi and held my hand out. 2 seconds later one of Hana's throwing stars attached itself to my finger. "Hana, get your ass out here. That was way too dangerous and YOU know it." I turned and faced where the kids were.

"I knew you would get it. Besides I have a delivery for you." She piped up from right behind Sasuke, Sakura, and Naruto. They all jumped with a scream, except for Sasuke.

"What is it Hana?" I asked as I threw the star back to her.

"For 1," she pointed her hand, which is holding something thick and kinda long… no scratch that, 2 thick things that are kinda long. "You sir are lucky that she caught that. You would have been having some problems. And 2 here are your weapons back Mom." Hana taunted as she handed me the things.

"I am too young to be your mom." I said back to her. I took the things that looked oddly familiar out of her hands. "What the hell… mine aren't supposed to be done until next week. I scheduled yours first." I said dumbfounded.

"What's done? What is it?" Naruto asked as he got closer to me.

"I'll show you when your lessons done. Hana, you need to go back and make sure the rest of the orders don't get mixed. It was in that order for a reason."

"Fine, oh and here's that food I said I'd bring for you." She handed me a bag of Munchies. (Look em up if you haven't herd of em. They are amazing.)

I smiled, "You're a lifesaver sweetie." I kissed her on the cheek and gave her a hug. "Now get back to work. Go to your sensei." She left in a hurry, finally realizing that I wanted to be alone. "Now where were we." I said as I clipped my packages to my sash.

Kakashi sighs then continues. "Your assignment is very simple." He pulled out 3 bells. "You just have to take these bells from me. That's all there is to it." He jingled the bells. "If you can't get them by noon then you don't get lunch. You'll be tied to those posts and you'll watch while I eat my lunch in front of you."

"So that's why…" Sasuke mutters.

"Wait a minute, there's 4 of us… why are there only 3 bells?"

Sakura spoke up.

"Well that way, ultimately 1 of you will be tied to a post and disqualified for failing to complete the mission. That one goes back the academy. Well that is except for Baby over there. I'm stuck with her till she leaves. Then again, you could all flunk out as well. You can use any weapons including Shurikan; if you're not prepared to kill me then you won't be able to take the bells."

"Those weapons are too dangerous sensei!" Sakura says.

"Especially if you couldn't dodge that eraser." Naruto chuckles.

"We'll see. When I say start you can begin."

Naruto pulls out a Shurikan and goes full force directly at Kakashi. Kakashi grabbed his arm and positioned it behind his back, Shurikan aimed towards Naruto. "Don't be in suck hurry. I didn't say start yet." He let go of Naruto. "But, you came at me with the full intention of destroying me… ssooo. Get ready… AAANNNDDDD… Start."

All three of the kids take off. I walk back over to my seat and pull out my munchies. Just as I'm about to open the bag Kakashi speaks up. "So, you're not gunna go hide, or even try for that matter?"

I looked up at him from wrestling with my bag. "Maybe, I might in a few. But right now I want my munchies." I get the bag open without spilling any. "FINALLY!" I hold the bag out to him. "Want some?" I asked.

He just shrugged and walked over to me casually. I put my hand in and pull out a Dorito. He snatches the bag from my hand and the Dorito from the other.

"WHAT THE HELL! I SAID SOME NOT THE WHOLE THING!" I screamed at him.

"Well do the lesson then you can have them back."

I sighed. "Fine."

I knew where the kids were hiding so I led him out into the clearing where Naruto was standing. "Not now kid. Kakashi is mine." I growled at him.

Naruto whimpered, "Okay, you first."

I turned on my heel and came face to face with Kakashi. "Last chance. My munchies or your ass?"

He smiled through his mask, "you're not getting the munchies until you get a bell." I sighed and held up a bell that I had in my hand. He looked dumbfounded, "But how did you…" he pulled out all 3 bells and I snatched 1 from his hand.

"Munchies please?" he sighed then handed me an empty bag of munchies. I eyed him carefully and pulled off my packages Hana got me. "You Bitch… HEY NARUTO, now you get to see what these are."

I unfolded them. They were bladed fans. Kakashi sighed and pulled out his Shurikan. Once he was in a stance I put the blade in front of my face, and then blinked. My entire look transformed. My normally orange eyes turned red and my brown and blond hair turned flaming red. My clothing turned a mix of blue and purple and ripped itself apart. The sleeves looking like those of my teams now. "Now does anyone remember me?" I asked looking at Kakashi. He stared at me disbelief then dropped his weapons in surrender. He held up his hands.

"What are you doing Kakashi sensei?" Naruto asked.

"Not getting killed if that's what you mean. If she stays here longer than a month she will no longer be able to control her chakra flow. She will become what everyone has been waiting for." He stated not taking his eyes away from mine.

"And what's that?" Naruto asked.

"The destruction of the Leaf village. The last Hokage." I said.

Naruto laughed. "Well then let's get this over with. I challenge you 1 on 1 right now!"

All of the kids took turns fighting with Kakashi until the clock finally struck noon.

I sat underneath a tree thinking to myself until I fell asleep. I was faintly aware of Kakashi standing over me but I was tired. My sudden chakra outburst drained me. I woke up to the gentile swaying of being in someone's arms. I looked up and could barely make out the outline of someone before I snuggled back into hem and fell asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

As soon as my head hit the pillow I woke up. I sat up as fast as I could and clutched the person closest to me. My eyes started to water and whimpers came out of my mouth. I felt arms wrap around me and gasps all around the area. The person holding me passed me off and tried to leave. I held onto their shirt harder. "Please don't leave me yet… please..."

I kept muttering please until I finally herd Hime say, "Stay with her. This happens sometimes. A lot more recently though. The first person she grabs she won't let go of until she feels safe again. I had to go through it for 2 years before she found Hana. Hana has been there for her since then, but we've all had to go through it. When she falls asleep call for us. We will help you get her off." Her voice started to fade.

I cried even harder. The person I had held onto came back into my grasp and started to move me back onto the bed. They held me like you would a child and started to rock me as they stroked my hair. I heard Hana whisper from next to me, "sssshhhhh, Beibe it'll be okay. Sleep now. We all got you."

Once silence filled the room my heart started to ache. I loosened my grip on the mysterious person and wrapped my arms under theirs. I hugged myself into their chest and fell into a peaceful sleep.

I woke up again to the sound of Hana's laughter. "Hana your laugh is pretty… you should do it more often." I sat up rubbing the sleep out of my eyes. I looked up to see everyone staring at me. I sighed, "It happened again didn't it?"

Silence filled the room as I sat down at the table. A knock was herd at the door. I got to my feet and walked towards it. Silence still fell inside of my house as I creaked the door open, and was surprised to see Kakashi standing in my doorway.

"Good morning!" he said smiling, "Do you feel better today? We were going on a mission and wanted to know if you would join us?"

I smiled a fake smile, "I would love to." Though my nerves were still on fire from my last panic attack. "Would you like to come rest before we head off?"

He sighed then said "Well you don't have to come if you don't want to. To be honest I only came over to see if you were okay. You scared everyone last night."

I gasped, "Wait, was that you that I held onto when I had that last attack?"

He smiled through his mask, "Yepp."

I turned around and walked into my house. Steaming. Everyone seemed to notice this because all of my girls started to scurry. "Smart." I muttered as I entered my bedroom. I walked to the closet and opened it, pulling out my mission uniform. I pulled it on and walked back into my living room. Kakashi sat on my couch staring off into nothing as I rounded the corner.

"Hey, I'm ready… what are we going to do?" I asked him taking him out of his daze.

"We are escorting some bridge builder to his home country. Get all of your ninja gear set."

I sighed. "All I need is my fan… and I have to go see some clients while were out."

He got up and we walked out of my house. All my girls were waiting for me outside. "Don't worry. I'll be safe. And I got Hana in my head if I need any help. So be good, okay?" I smiled as Riku and Hime wrapped most of their bandages around my legs and arms. The twins both gave me bracelets that can conjure their power in need be. Hana took off her bandana and wrapped it around my hair.

"Good luck mommy." They all chanted as I walked off with Kakashi.

We walked out of the gates to see an old drunk, whom I guessed was the bridge builder, with Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke. I walked up to Sakura and gave her a hug, "Hey sweetie how are you doing?"

She giggled as I let her go. Then the bridge builder started to talk. "Am I supposed to trust my life with these runts? This is a joke!"

"He's with me and I'm a Junín, and this lady here can protect anyone with eyes closed, so you don't need to worry." Kakashi said as I sat down.

Naruto started to ramble on about something, but I wasn't paying attention. My power was going off the charts. 'Someone's after this man. Great so much for just an escort. Looks like I'm not gunna get anything done if I'm stuck with this guy all day.' I thought.

We started to walk off. 'They're watching.' I pulled my hair back into a bun under the bandana. Ever since that transformation my hair and eyes have yet to convert back. I still look as I did the day that… no not yet. I'm not ready yet. They have to go back.

Later on down the trail Kakashi went on about how to explain all of the ninja villages. As we walked on I noticed them getting closer and closer to us. "Hey, I need to take a break. You guys go on ahead." I sat under a tree and waved at them. After they were nowhere in sight I turned around. "I know your there, mist." 2 figures formed in front of me.

"How did you know?" one of them asked suspiciously.

I sighed and pulled off the bandanna. I took out my hair tie and pulled out a fan, I transformed into my normal clothing instantly.

"Impossible… You are a daughter or Beibe… what are you doing here… alone…" he asked menacingly.

I unfolded my fan and spoke. "I am not a daughter of Beibe. I AM Beibe. They both smiled.

"That still doesn't answer why you are alone…" the other finally spoke.

"Because no one can defeat me. Now leave." I waved my fan at then sending blades of fire and earth at them. 'Thank you Chiharu' I thought towards Hana. They both backed away and narrowly missed my attack.

"We have no business with you. We will leave you be for the time being." I sighed as I changed my clothing back.

I put on Hana's bandanna and pulled my hair back up, but this time in a ponytail. Once I was set, both of the men sought off. 'They better not mess with ANY of my children.' I thought to myself, protected by the bandana.

I hid in the trees sensing everyone. I even sensed when Kakashi used the replacement Jutsu. He appeared right next to me, "are you apart of this?" he asked menacingly.

"No. They were following us so I stayed behind to get some info. Apparently it wasn't me they were after, but the bridge builder."

Kakashi sighed and grabbed my hand. I blushed and looked at him dumbfounded. He smiled then looked at me seriously, "We need to save those kids."  
tell me what you think!


	5. Chapter 5

We didn't have to run for very long until we saw the kids and the bridge builder. Naruto had frozen up and was hurt in his hand. Sasuke had taken a nice toll on them and Sakura was lining herself up to protect the older man. Just before one of the men was gunna strike Kakashi pulls me with him and he blocks the attack. He lets go of me so he could grab the other guy. Naruto looks up with an amazed gasp. "Naruto, I'm sorry I didn't help you right away. I didn't mean for you to get hurt. I just didn't think you'd freeze up like that."

Naruto starts FUMING! "Good job Sasuke, you too Sakura." Kakashi says.

"Hey, you're not hurt are ya? Scardy cat..." Sasuke smirks at Naruto.

I walked up to Sasuke and pulled him by the ear, "Okay enough of that."

Sakura starts flipping out so I grabbed her ear too. "Kakashi, what am I supposed to do with these. They need to learn a few things like manners," I squeezed Sasuke's ear, "and control." I squeezed Sakura's ear.

Kakashi giggled, "Let them go. They'll learn sooner or later." I let go and walked up to the men Kakashi were handling. I helped him tie them up.

I walked back over to Naruto as Kakashi starts talking about something with the bridge builder. Naruto looks at me funny then puts his head down. "I wasn't any help. I just got in the way…"

I grabbed his good hand and pulled him into a hug. "Just stay safe." Once of his hand I walked back over to Kakashi and sat in his lap. "I'm sleepy. Can you carry me the rest of the way?" I snuggled up against his chest. 'Yep it was him last night.' I thought.

I looked up at his face and could instantly tell that there was a smirk on his lips and blush on his cheeks. "Sure but we have to take care of Naruto first."

He set me on the ground then started ranting to Naruto about poison claws. Then Naruto did this whole dramatic scene, but was short lived to Kakashi's facts. I got up and walked over to the fainting Naruto.

"Okay, this may sting for a minute, but it will stop the bleeding." I put my hand over his wound and cleaned it with water, dried it with wind, I started to wrap it with the bandages from my arms, using earth as a healing source. Once that was done I used fire to seal the bandages closed.

I got up and walked over to Kakashi and leaned my head on his chest. "I am going to pass out on the floor if you do not pick me up now."

He lifted my up princess style. I snuggled into his chest once again and let his swaying carry me off to sleep.

I woke up to the rocking of a boat.

"Damn… how long was I out?" I asked sitting up from the floor.

"About 2 hours." Kakashi says as he looks at me funny.

I sigh then blush, "Ya ya, I know… my hairs fucked up…" I yawned then pulled my hair back in a French braid.

I zoned out just as everyone was getting to talking. I could hear Hana trying to get my attention. 'Hey sweetie, ya I'm here.'

'DO YOU KNOW HOW WORRIED WE ARE!'

'Ha-ha sorry about that… I took a nap.'

I heard a sigh. 'Chiharu and Ritsu said good job on fixing Naruto. They could feel the power. Oh and Riku said to start letting your emotions take a toll. You're becoming a shell… again. So show some more passion before we kick your ass and make you!'

I smiled and giggled out loud.

"What are you laughing about?" Sasuke said.

"How cute you are!" I hugged him then saw a fuming Sakura, "Sorry, I promise I'm not trying to take him. My eyes are set on someone else for the time being." I smiled at the group.

"WHO!" Naruto and Sakura say in unison.

I sighed, "well… he's tall, mysterious, laid back, and is really good at teaching!" I listed everything off on my fingers as I said it.

They did an anime fall then I heard Sakura mutter "That could be anyone!" I smiled at my stumping question.

I looked at Sasuke who was smirking and then I looked to Kakashi, who looked bored and like he wasn't paying attention.

Once we got off the boat I had the best idea. "Hey, I got some clients here… I'll see ya guys in a few!" I smiled and started to walk away.

"Wait!" the bridge builder called. "Who are you?"

I smile and took off the bandana. Then I took out one of my fans and waved it showing my normal clothing. I took out my pony. "Just call me Beibe. It's simple!"

He fell on his ass trying to back up, "Don't worry, I'm here to protect, not to kill." On that note I walked away and into the village.

As I neared the village I felt the presence of a fox/dragon demon child. I walked off of the way and went towards the child. I felt Kakashi's presence growing stronger. I then saw the child unconscious on the ground.

After securing the child on my back I noticed the group right in front of me on the path. Then a Kunai was thrown at me. I grabbed it and ran out of the woods, "FUCKER YOU ALMOST HIT ME AND THE KID!"

I saw that Naruto, now scared shit-less, whimpering and holding a rabbit.

Sakura walked up to me and started asking questions. "Whoa, slow your roll… I don't know this kid, I just found him."

I put the kid down then whispered to Kakashi, "We have company."

Out of nowhere a sword, which I know very well whose, gets thrown at the kids. They manage to duck and Zabuza finally comes out of his hiding in the leaves.

"Hey Zah, how's it goin?" I asked as I jumped up to the tip of his sword. He turns and gives me a friendly hug.

"Well well, if it isn't Zabuza Mamochi. Rouge ninja from the village hidden in the mist." Kakashi states menacingly.

I pipe up, "Ya, he's a longtime friend of mine…" I said wrapping my arm around his neck.

Naruto started to run, attempting an attack. I jumped in front of him and stopped him in his tracks. "Naruto, don't. You will get hurt."

Kakashi started to reach for his headband. Everyone gasped.

"Kakashi of the Sharingun eye, did I get that right?" Zabuza asked. "It's too bad Babe, but you'll have to hand over the old man." I turned back to Zabuza.

"You're serious aren't you?" I asked him. He nodded his head.

"Now quick. Manji formation. Protect the bridge builder, and stay out of this fight." Kakashi said as he instructed the kid.

I walked over to little fox/dragon demon kid and pulled him on my back. "Hey, a word of advice. If you don't want to have to deal with me…" I turned and gave them both glares. "Don't kill each other."

I walked passed the 2 men and started my way back into the village.

I looked back 1 last time and watched as Kakashi pulled up his headband. I froze instantly. Once I was able to move again I walked back over to the kids and dropped off the boy. "Watch him for me will ya…" I walked over to Kakashi and grabbed his wrist, pulling his attention from Zabuza. "Be careful." I whispered to him before going onto my tippy toes and kissing his scar.

I let him go and walked back over and picked up the boy. I used wind to carry us away as fast as I could. 'I really don't feel like fighting right now.' I thought to a very nervous Hana. She giggled then whispered in my mind, 'you really should listen to Riku more. Now fix the kid.'

I walked into the village and found a doctor, 1 that knows who I am, and asked him to fix the boy.

After 2 more hours the boy was all better, but was sleeping.


	6. Chapter 6

I left the boy to get some rest. I sensed the fight still taking place so I hurried as fast as I could back to Zabuza and Kakashi. There I saw Kakashi encased in water, and Zabuza picking on Naruto.

Then I heard Kakashi say, "Listen, get the bridge builder and run. You can't win this fight!"

"No, but I can…" I whispered into Zabuza's ear before sending him flying into the nearest tree. "Kids, go into the village and find doctor Aroshi. Take the bridge builder and stay there. The boy I found earlier is there at the moment as well. Hurry."

The kids scattered off as fast as they could, pulling the bridge builder along with hem. Before they could get away entirely I put Ritsu's bracelet on Sakura, and Chiharu's bracelet on Sasuke. "If you need any help call for Ritsu, or Chiharu. They are my twins. 2 of my daughters."

I left the kids to their running and stabbed the fake Zabuza in the back with my nails.

"What did I tell you Za…? Now what do you have to say for yourself?" I walked up to him as seductively as I could just to see what would happen. I licked the water off of my hand as I neared him. "You're not gunna hurt me are you Za?" I taunted in a damsel's voice. He chuckled then started to lose his concentration. "Hey Za, you let him go and I'll come visit you later!" I said then winked at him.

He chuckled even more and his barrier started to fade. I took my hand and ran it up and down his chest, then plunged it straight into his abdomen. His barrier around Kakashi fell and he took slow breaths. "I told you Za, You kill him and you have to put up with me." He fell to the ground and lost consciousness.

Kakashi fell onto his hands and knees. I walked over to him and helped him up, but he was dizzy. He fell unconscious as I carried him on my back to the doctor's house. Once there I dropped him off and went to rent a couple of rooms at the inn. After I got the rooms I went back to the doctor's and picked everyone up, not literally, and we went to the inn. I sent all of the kids into 1 room, other than Sakura, and Kakashi, Sakura, and I got the other. I laid the demon boy down onto one of the beds and advised Sasuke and Naruto to watch him. Sakura chose to stay with them till nightfall, and the bridge builder got his own room.

I set Kakashi down on the bed and held his hand tightly. I wept. "Please, wake up… please…"

I fell asleep still muttering those words. My head lay on the side of the bed and my tears pooling on his sheets.

When I woke up in the morning Kakashi was no longer there. I searched the room, still crying my eyes out when the door opened to reveal him standing there smiling.

He opened his eye and saw my crying face. He immediately asked what was wrong, but the answer he got were a pair of arm wrapped around his neck.

"I thought I lost you… I was so worried…" I cried into his neck.

He put his arms around my waist and brought me into the room. "I'm sorry…"

Once we were settled in the room he closed the door. I then let my tears leak faster. "NO!" I screamed. "You're not sorry; otherwise you wouldn't have done it…"

"What didn't I do?" he asked in an odd fashion.

I stood up with tears still streaming down my face.

"YOU STOLE MY HEART YOU BASTARD! I'm going home, don't wait up!" on that note…

I left as fast as I could, not turning around, not stopping. I ran all the way until I reached the gates of the leaf village. I didn't wait for them to open, I jumped over it. Tears still streaming down my face as I ran into my house. The girls tried to stop me, but Riku advised against it. I sat in my room the rest of the day, just crying until I fell asleep.

The next day Iruka yelled about leaving my post so I had to make my way back. This time though, I hitched a ride with Ritsu.

"Thank you sweetie." I told her as we walked into the village.

"No prob baby… just make sure that you bring us home sumpin…" she smiled as she walked back to the gate.

"M-kay!" I smiled as I waved her away.

"Hey baby, what are you doing here?" I heard Sakura pipe up from behind me.

I turned towards her with a fake smile, "I got yelled at for leaving, so here I am! Heh heh…" I rubbed the back of my head.

She smiled. "It's okay; I heard what happened…" she looked at the ground with tears forming. "But it's okay, let's go eat!" she smiled a genuine smile and grabbed my hand.

A kid came up behind me and pulled my skirt a little. I looked behind me and noticed the poor little boy. "Here!" I handed him a bag of money and he looked at me in amazement and wonder. "Be safe little one…" I whispered in his ear before he ran off with a smile.

I followed Sakura and the bridge builder home. Once there I helped the bridge builders daughter make dinner. I didn't notice anyone come inside the house. After dinner was done cooking I helped her start on some of the already dirty dishes. I smiled when Sasuke brought me his plate. "Thank you sweetie."

I finished washing the dishes as I heard Sakura mention the picture on the wall. I listened in on the story as I fixed myself a plate of food. I was deep in thought as I walked over to an empty seat at the table and started to eat. I took a drink of water and noticed where I was… I sat down next to Kakashi. Everyone stopped what they are doing just to notice how I uncomfortable I became. I looked over at him to see him looking at me with something I couldn't comprehend. I stood up and pushed my almost untouched food away from me.

"I'm not hungry." I mumbled as I walked outside. I stripped out of my outer clothing and jumped into the water. I swam until the sun started to rise. I watched as Naruto left the house. I jumped out of the water and in front of him.

"Hey what's up?" I asked in a motherly voice.

He kept on walking when he answered, "Training. I have to beat Sasuke."

I smiled at him and walked with him to where he would be training. I followed next to him as he climbed up the tree. He reached halfway and started to fall. He stroked the tree with a kunai knife and attempted to balance himself out as he fell. I was at the bottom waiting for him. I caught him and helped him get a little better understanding on what was happening and how to control it. When he was tired enough I let him lie down and sleep. I hid myself against a tree and saw a person, not sure whether it's a boy or girl, wake up Naruto and start a conversation. I smiled at how well they were getting along. As the person walked away I heard them mutter that they were a boy. Naruto went through some sort of panic attack and Sasuke appeared. He and Naruto started to train together. That was when I came back out of hiding.

I told Sasuke the same thing I told Naruto and by the end of the day they could reach the top of the trees.

I heard Sakura call out to Naruto, so I jumped up in one of the tree's opposite of Naruto and Sasuke's.

Naruto threw a kunai knife down at Sakura and Kakashi. I just sat back and watched.

"What do you think? High enough for you guys?" Naruto yelled at them from one of the branches.

Naruto shot to his feet and started to slip. I was a little worried about what was going to happen until he caught himself and was hanging upside down. I sighed, until Naruto lost his concentration and popped off of the branch. I was just about to jump and get him until I saw Sasuke grab him.

I smiled at his quick thinking and jumped over to him, completely forgetting that I was still in my under armor only, and helped Sasuke get Naruto down. After they were safe I noticed my clothing in Kakashi's good hand. I blushed red and snagged my clothing from his hand. I started to get dressed until I realized that the 3 kids were blushing profusely and Kakashi had his back to me. I sighed. "Ya know it's not the end of the world when a girl puts on her clothing in front of other people… there's no need to be shy." I finished putting on my clothing then walked up to Kakashi and tapped him on the shoulder; he turned around and stared me in the eye. I had to confess… "I'm sorry for the other day, I guess I let my emotions rule me and said a few things I didn't mean. Is there any way that we can let this go and me friends again?" I looked at him with genuine sorrowful eyes.

He stared back with the same emotion that I couldn't make out earlier. "Ya, we can still be friends… but I'm not gunna let your statement go. Were you telling the truth when you said that?" he asked.

My face turned bright red and I turned away from him only to have my arm captured inside his hand. I turned back with tears in my eyes, "i… I don't… yes, it's true. But I don't want to talk about it right now." I tried to get away again, but this time I was yanked into his chest and pinned me in a hug. His crutch fell and he was using me for balance. I panicked and looked around wide eyed. I sensed that the kids were gone so I settled down a bit and hugged him back. We pulled away and he pulled up his headband so I could see his eye. It looked amazing. I reached my hand up and stroked his scar, only to notice his hands still around me. I reached my other hand up and pulled down his mask only to have his hands stop me.

"Please, don't…" I nodded my head and bent over. I picked up his crutch and pulled his arm around my neck. He smiled with his eyes closed and walked with me all the way back to the bridge builder's house.


	7. Chapter 7

Okay so, im not at my house and i normally type this out on word before i submit it here, cuz there i can check my mistakes... but they don't have it here so just deal for now... i'll fix some other day!

"Morning!" I called out as I ran happily into the kitchen to help with food.

"Good morning! Feeling better today?" Sakura asked me as I started washing dishes.

"Very much thank you!" I smiled a sweet smile then let my gaze wander to Kakashi who was intently watching my ass wiggle as I washed the dishes. I giggled to myself then purposely wiggled it more, catching the attention of Sasuke. I turned around and both of the boys' faces trailed back up to my scowl. I grabbed a ladle and swirved my way over to Sasuke who was blushing profusely and rubbing the back of his head like Naruto. I smacked the ladle over the top of his head and an anime vein appeared on my head. "Didn't we already have this talk."

Sakura just stared wide eyes with her mouth open, catching flies, and Kakashi started to giggle. (Man giggles are soooo cute!) I walked up and pushed Sakura's mouth up, and leaned over Kakashi, with my chest to his back. I wrapped my arms around his neck and nestled my face in his hair, which was surprisingly soft to the touch. He giggled even more when I leaned off of him and ran my hand over his chest making my way to the sink.

After dinner Kakashi explained what was happening, and since Naruto was asleep I was to stay after and watch him. I shied when he finally woke up. He ran out of the house like a bat out of hell and then it hit me. 'someone's coming.' "Ummm, can you excuse me for a minute please?" I declaired and walked into the bathroom. I pulled my hair up and put it in the bandanna I got from Hana. I then walked out and changed into different clothing so that no one could tell who I was. By the time I walked out of the bathroom 2 men were inside of the house threatning the child and his mom.

"You know if you want to make a bargasin, I'de be a better choice for kidnapping." I stated as I walked up and held the kid in my arms. The men just looked at me like I was nuts, then the women went on about how they should just take her.

I pulled off my fans and handed them to the kid, I then took off Hana's Bandanna and handed it to him as well. I held my hands out in front of me, "Look I'll go willingly. Seeeeee!" I shook my hands until they tied me up as well. They then started to push us out the door.

"Why didn't you stay and take care of my baby?" the woman asked me, resulting in her getting slapped.

"Shut up, bitch!" the man with what looked like tears screamed at her.

I slammed me hand against his throught and both men looked at me in wonderment on how I got out. "You fucking touch her again and I will rip your throught out with my bare hands."  
The man with the Eyepatch tried to fling me away from the man with tears but that just resulted in him wetting himself from looking into my eyes. I let the man with tears go and he started asking questions immediately, "Who the hell are you, and do you honestly think that you can beat me?" he asked trying to sound menacingly. The boy ran out of the house and threw me my fans. I unfolded them and waved it in front of my body changing my clothing and pulling my hair out of its hairtie.

"Take a good guess on who I am, then you can take an even better guess on why I was gunna let you take me instead of them." 'I sence Naruto, well better give him the benefit of the dought,' I sighed and walked into the broken house, the kid attempted to attack the 'bad guys' and Naruto stepped in.

(You should know this part!)  
After Naruto took off again, going after the others i presume, i decided to go and check up on the Fox boy that i had found a few days ago. (Remeber! I left him with the Doctor...)  
i knocked on the door only to have it be answered by said boy. his eyes were widened instantly once he got a glimpse of who i was. 'DAMMIT! i forgot to change back... again...' i smiled at the boy and bent over to his level. "Hello, it seams that you know who i am, what is your name?" i asked the innocent little boy.  
"He doesn't remember his name Beibe." the doctor called from his living room. the moved out of the doorway to let me in. i patted him on the top of the head and he flinched back. i noticed this right away.  
"There's no need to be afraid of me little one. i'm not going to hurt you." well so much for that thought, the little boy shrunk away from me even further. i let it go, 'i hope he warms up to me soon... i plan on taking him with me when i leave.' i walked all the way into the living room and flopped onto the closest chair. "How long has ne been awake for?" i asked.  
"he woke up about 5 minutes after you left him with me..." the doctor said not taking his eyes off of the medical records he was reading.  
i sighed, "When can i take him home with me?" i asked as i sat up straight.  
"But Daddy, i don't want to leave!" the boy cried with tears in his eyes.  
iturned back to see the tears escape and flow down his cheeks. the doctor finnally looked up from where he was stationed at. he stared at the child then decided to speak.  
"I am not your father. i am your doctor. the lady right here is the one that saved you. she paid me to take care of you while she was on a mission. have you ever heard of the 'Daughters of Beibe'?" the boy shook his head yes. "Do you know why they call themselves daughter's of Beibe?" the boy shook his head no. "It is because Beibe here, while also an AMAZING assasin, has a good judge of consince and character. those girls call themselves her daughters because though she was the one to kill their parents, they understand why and believe in her. she willingly took in her firstchild at the age of, what was it... 12?"  
"Yes..." i looked down at my hands. "I only wish that i could change the way i raised her... she can only see the good in people and is often deicieved. The 2nd child i took in is her complete opposite. but they are best friends and learned to cope together. believe it or not little one," i turned toward the child again, "I know that you are part fox demon. my most recent child is origionated from fox demon heritage." i looked back at the floor.  
"Can i call you mommy then?" i heard a faint whisper from the child. i perked up immediatly, happy tears stinging my eyes. i smiled at him and shook my head furiously as a yes. i held my arms out and he ran and hugged me.  
"Ya know, i've always wanted a boy... but since you don't remember your name, someone will name you... what name would you like young one?"  
he smiled at me, "You pick Momma!" i smiled back at him.  
"hows about we ask your sisters and get their point of view on things before we have any problems." he giggled and i sighed.  
"Did you get him any stuff or do i get to do that?" i asked the Doctor.  
"You get to do that. i know how much you like shopping so have at it." i smiled and that was when we both decided to go shopping.  
Meanwhile...  
"She's happy..." Riku found herself muttering as she was lying on the couch.  
"Who's happy?" Hana and Hime asked.  
"Mommy..." Ritsu and Chiharu said through fits of giggles.


	8. Chapter 8

"AAAAAHHHHH!" i screamed falling on my knees. The fox child kneeled down to my lvl.  
"Mamma whats wrong!" he asked in rush.  
my eyes started to burn and i could tell that my pupils were changing. "Grab ahold of me and whatever you do, do not look into my eyes." he quickly agreed ad we arived instantaniously at the bridge. Haku was lying there dead, and Zabuza was almost dead. he was lying with weapons sticking out of his back and there were alot of criminals surrounding him. Sasuke was lying on the ground with Sakura weeping on top of him.  
i grabbed the fox child by the arm and brought him to Naruto. "Stay here." i whispered to them both.  
"Now that Gatou's gone, who's gunna pay us?" one of the criminals said.  
"well someone's got to or we're just gunna go into the town and take our share." another spoke up.  
"And who's gunna stop us..." said a third.  
"Leave, NOW!" i screamed from behimd them all. their eyes widened as they turned around and saw me. they stared directly at my new eyes. Where there was white, it was now glowing red, my iris was now white, and my pupil was completely red as well, but it was the color of blood. the towns people showed up, as well as Naruto Shadow Cloning himself. Kakashi shadow cloned himself as well... well kakashi style, and that tipped all of the criminals off the edge."OH NO YOU DON'T!" My daughter's first love died, and he will NOT be going alone. i grabbed my fans and shot them at the boat. one of my fans took out 4 of em and the other caried me within its shadow. "SHADOW CLONE JUTSU!" i split apart into 2."Only 2 of ya? we can take you." the third one from earlier spoke up.i used my fans and within 1 minute all of the men on the boat were dead.  
I got out of the boat and saw Kakashi moving Zabuza next to Haku. i walked over to them and sat down by each of their heads. i used my hand to push back some of Haku's hair.  
"She loved him, ya know... it broke my heart when we had to leave you guys..." i looked Zabuza in the eyes, mine turning bck to normal. tears began to pool. "It's the end isn't it?" i whispered."Yes..." he looked back at Haku and tears started to fall from his eyes.  
"I love you Zabuza." i tilted his head up and gave him an upside down kiss. after what seemed like an eternity i pulled away to see his eyes close for the last time.  
"Its snowing!" Sakura exclaimed. but i was unaware. i couldn't take my eyes away from Zabuza's face. 'its the first time i've seen him without a mask covering his mouth...' I thought.i leaned my face over his and gave him one last kiss goodbye before taking the rest of the bandages that wrapped his mouth.  
i took off both of my ninja belts and replaced them with Zabuza's bandages. i then took off the bun holder that was in Haku's hair and put it half way in and half way out of the bandages.  
i walked over to the fox child. "Can you show me your demon form please?" my eyes stopped watering and he was now crying in my stead. he nodded his head and turned into a fox with wings. (Didn't see that one comin did ya? XP I know, aint it awesome!) i put my hidden leaf headband around his neck and put my own 'Daughter of Beibe' head band around his wing. he transformed back and the headbands were now in place, 1 around his neck while the other on his arm."We will meet you guys at the bridge when it is time to go." i said before i grabbed his hand and we were off to shop.  
"Sweetheart, i found you a name. The girls will have to deal if they don't agree with me. all that matters is that you like it... what do you think about Zaku?" i turned to look at him and he still had tears in his eyes when he smiled at me. he closed his eyes and started weeping audibly as well.  
"I love it mommy!" he ran into my legs and hugged me about my waist. i picked him up and cuddled him to me as well shedding the last of my tears.  
"I'm going to miss him so much..." i muttered as Zaku hugged me tighter.


	9. Chapter 9

so there we sat waiting when all the others joined us and we were on our way. Zaku and i held hands and jumped around in circles about how we get to go home... though i will be getting a bigger house when we get there, and about how AMAZING it isgoing to be!  
"HAHA as soon as we get back, i'm gunna let Iruka sensei fix me up a whole mess of ramen to celbrate a mission accomplish!" Naruto stated.  
i stopped in my tracks, "I want ramen toooooooooo~..." i whined and had anime tears falling from my eyes.  
"Oh, don't worry Babe, i'll talk him into lettin you come to!" on that note... i perked up and started jumping for joy. Kakashi sweat dropped.  
"H-hey..." sakura spoke up.  
"Yeah?"  
"Not you Naruto, Sasuke when we get back do you want to go out and do something together?"  
"Uh, i don't think so... thanks." Sasuke mutters.  
"Oh... okay."  
"Sakura, i'd do something with you if you want." Naruto interjects.  
"WHAT! Hey, that was a private conversation, BEAT IT!" she smacked naruto and he went flying. Zaku and i fell over in out laughter. Kakashi had to lift us both up so we can keep walking. i fell asleep somewhere along the way holding Zaku's hand while we both were danglign over his shoulders.  
when i woke up i was in a place i have never been before. i was completely at a loss for words. i looked down and saw that Zaku was right next to me. i started to friek out for his safety untill th door clicked and Kakashi walked in. he walked over to a dresser and pulled out a new pir of clothing. he had a towel wrapped around his lower half, but his mask and headband were still in place.  
'Danget...' i thought, only to find out that i didn' think it, but i said it. he wipped around and stared at me. i could tell by the look in his eyes that he thought i was still asleep. and my guess was, he is blushing!  
a couple hours later we arrived at the meeting point, kakshi and myself, i was holding Zaku, jumped onto a post like gate thingy and squated down.  
"Hey guys, good morning. sorry i'm late i'm afraid i got lost on the path of life." Kakashi says like it's no big deal that we were EXTREAMELY late.  
"WHAT!" Naruto and Sakura scream at him.i jumped down with Zaku, "More like go embaressed to all hell on the way to getting changed." i told them, then Zaku fell over in an extreame case of the giggles. "Stuff it Zaku, its not my fault my dreams didn't come true... a towel was in the way." i muttered the last part to no one in partucular, but Sasuke thought it was funny. He doubled over laughing with Zaku.  
"WHAT!"Naruto and Sakura said again, disbelief in their voice.  
A few hours later and Zaku and i are playing in the stream while Sasuke, Sakura, and Naruto are picking up litter. i stepped in and decided it was warm enough, so is tripped into my under clothing. i caught Sasuke and Kakashi staring at me, Sakura was yelling at Naruto about something, and Zaku was changing also. i smirked and fell into the water, soaking myself. i then started to splash Zaku and that's where we ended up untill inoticed that Kakashi was reading a book. i held my finger up to my mouth so that Zaku got the idea to stay quiet. i walked swiftly through th water, causing no ripples whatsoever, and hovered over Kakashi, reading his book. i then realized, this man is a perv. and splashed water on him. he turned around to glare at me but bad on his part, cuz when he turned, his face landed inside of my cleaveage.  
"PERVERT!" i screamed at him. Naruto lost his footing and fell, the water carying him towards the waterfall. just as he fell over the fall, his head poked up, his lower half was surrounded by water, he was flanked by Chiharu and Ritsu.  
"BABIES!" i screamed running towards lost her concentration and her and Chi haru ran towards me screaming at the top of their lungs,  
"MOMMY!" Naruto fell again only yo be caught by Sasuke."My babies, my babies... I MISSED YOU!" i was screaming as i hugged them both. i backed away as i realized something. i hugged Ritsu all on her own and cried into her hair. "I'm soooo so sorry, baby girl." i cried even more."What's wrong mama... what happened?" Ritsu cried.  
i turned to Zaku. "Sweetheart, can you get me my things, the 2 things that made me cry the other day?"  
he nodded and grabbed the bandage, and bun holder. i held 1 in each hand towards her. She gasped and leaned into Chiharu crying her eyes out. Chiharu gasped and then touched her hand to Zabuza's bandage. "Did you tell him mama, before he went." The tears were now streaming down my face 2ce as fast as Ritsu's.  
"Yes, he knows. I told him, i told him about Ritsu too. I kissed him, without the bandage. he had already ripp-pped i-it by th-the ti-i-ime i-i g-got-t ther-re..." before i fell over in tears i was caught by both Zaku and Sakura.


	10. Chapter 10

2 hours later, Chiharu, Ritsu, and i are leading the group, we keep walkin untill naruto starts complaining about some strange rocks that are followin him. then some kids pop out talkin about how much they want Naruto to train them.  
Apperently the leader of these kids is the 3rd hokage's grandson Konahamaru. he says some stuff about him and his group, then he baggs on Sakura, knowing her, she can handel herself so i let it slide, that is untill Konahamaru runs into trouble.  
i silently followed the kids to what had happened only to notice that there were some other people from a different village.  
The boy picked Konahamaru up by his scarf, "So does this hurt punk?" he asked.  
i looked to my side to see Chiharu fuming."Put him down Kankuro, or you'll pay for it later." said the girl next to him.  
"You'll pay for it now..." Chiharu steps in. he glances at her and wipes her off like a bug.  
"We got a few minutes untill he gets here, lets mess with these punks huh?" said Kankuro.  
"Let go of me you jerk!" Konahamaru yells, trying to kick him.  
"You're a feisty one huh? well not for long~..."  
"And that's what i'de be tellin to Beibe if i ever see her, she thinks she's so bad ass with those fans and that little gang of hers..." states the girl.  
Oh, that tipped Chiharu ff the charts, "DON'T YOU EVER TALK ABOUT MY MOMMA LIKE THAT!" Chiharu pulls out her whip and unleashes the spiked ball at the end, sending it towards the girl.  
just before it hits her i grabbed it with my bare hand, missing every spike on it. "Don't waste time on someone who makes promises they can't keep." i threw the ball back at her before facing the young woman. "So, now what about me?" i gave her an evil smirk.  
She visibly cringes at my facial expression. "Nothing, *Gulp* Beibe..." she starts to back away.  
I turned to see Chiharu visibly pissed, her power going out of wack. she started a small sand storm around herself. i then turned to see how sasuke rescused Konahamaru and some kid show up out of nowhere.  
"Kankuro, Back off, your an embaressment to our village." the unknown guy says.  
"FUCK YOU! ANYONE threatens a child OR my momma, OR my sisters and they're gunna pay, so you either BACK to fuck off or i'll fight YOU in his place." Chiharu challenges.  
"Chi-chi, what did i just tell you." i warned her, but to no place, her mind was set. and when she was this pisse te only person that could get in her way were either me or Ritsu, and neither of us were going to challenge her resolve at this point.  
"Fine." he mutters, then he jumps from the 's power flashes just a small morsel to the already small amount that she is emitting. her sandstorm gets going fast, but the unknown kid puts in his own power making it worse. I grabbed Ritsu and gave her the hair bun holder thingy from Haku, and she covered her face with it. i then took the bandana from Hana back out and wrapped it around Zaku's face. i then wrapped Zabuza's bandages around my mouth, like he did to was the first to attack, and she decided on Hand-to-hand combat as her begining.  
Right as i presume she was going to draw her whip, she suprises me by using fire to push him back.  
Hana and Hime show up right next to me, "What'de we miss?" Hana asked.  
i set my hand on hers and showed sighed, then consulted, telepathincally, with Hime on what to sends a broadcast teleathically to both me and Ritsu, 'She's gunna lose if we don't step in. she may not be fighting with any power behind her, but neither is he. she is also fighting with blind rage. Hime's gunna step in, i want you, Ritsu, to drown us out when Hime signals you.  
Mom, if the kid tries to attack again Hime wants you to intersect. I will send word out to Riku, god i hate her, but when i say go, i mean go.'we all nodded and the plan began.  
Hime jumped in between them and used he katana to block Chiharu. she then pulled Chiharu's arms behind her back and yanked her to the floor.  
"GO!" Hime yelled.  
Hana rushed off, I saw the clouds start to rol and then i saw the boy, he was gettin ready for a major attack. i kicked dust up and around me, once the rain cleared it away people could see me. i had the kid in a headlock on the ground, with his arms chained, yes chained, behind his back with his legs knocked out from underneath him.  
by the time people could see this, sand had turned into mud and Chiharu was fightin Ritsu to stop so she could fight.  
i looked at Hime who just shrugged her shoulders. i glanced backa t Ritsu and she knew what to do right away. She sweeped Chiharu's feet from under her and held her in the mud for a second before pulling her back out.  
"YOU BITCH-"  
"That is enough." i cut Chiharu off. everyone stared at me wide-eyed. no one, other then my girls, has ever heard my voice like this before. and the girls only heard it when they were in trouble.  
my voice flowed like a smoothe melody, and it echoed throughout peoples mind, jamming all thoughts other then my words. "This fight is over. Blind rage and boredom are never the right emotions to go into battle with. Chiharu. Sleep." and with that one little command she went limp in her twins arms.  
"Awaken with a fresh mind." she then woke up, her eyes and even more crystal blue then before.  
"Thank you mommy." She said with a nice voice.  
i got up and unchained the kid. "I'm sorry for her disturbance. children are her weakness, her resolve. ever since i took her in she wanted to be like me. whenever a child is in need she will do anything for it. please accept my appology." i bowed to him waiting for an answer.  
"Don't appologize for something you didn't do. besides there's nothing to appologize for. i stepped in in place of my brother." i sighed and then perked up.  
"Well we need to get home to change... see you around mr...?"  
"Garra." was his answer.  
"Thank you, but we need to change now. COME ON GIRLS!" i yelled as i grabbed Zaku's hand.  
I glanced bakc at Chiharu, who was now soaked in mud. "See ya around sexy~!" she blew Garra a kiss and then pranced up next to me. "Lets go home mamma."


	11. Chapter 11

"Who are you?" Hana asked menacingly.  
"Your worst nightmare..." Zaku mutters from right next to me.  
"WHAT DID YOU SAY YOU LITTLE PUNK!" She screamed at him.  
i fell over in fits of giggles. Zaku joining me. after a few minutes i gave him a giant hug. "Be nice sweetie, these are you sisters!" i exclaimed.  
everyones mouthes hit the floor. "What are you talking about mama?" Hime asked me while picking up a still bewildered Zaku.  
i held my hand out and Hana took it, examining my mind. i showed her everything from when i was gone. the Kakashi incedent, finding Zaku, Zabuza and Haku, everything. She opened her eyes halfway through the recap, tears falling. she tried to pull away but i wouldn't let her. when it was over she fell over crying. after a minute or so she got up and walked over to Zaku. She embraced him in a lovingly hug.  
"Welcome to the family my little fox demon brother."  
She sent out, what i had just sent her, to everyone other then Zaku and myself.  
"Ladies and Zaku!" i shouted to get their attention. "We will be moving within a week. this small house could barely hold us as is, and now that we have Zaku we will need a bigger house. first person to find the best house gets to share a room with me!" everyone's eyes lit up. they all scurried out of the house as fast as they ran back in, "Mommy i have a question..."  
"Yes sweetheart?"  
"Why am i wearing your ninja headbands?"  
i smiled. "Because as of the time i put them on you, you became a ninja. i will teach you everything that you need to know."  
"1 more question..."  
"Uh-huh?"  
"Do i have to be called a 'Daughter' of Beibe?" his cheeks lit up pink.  
i giggled. "No, you are my one and only son, as of this point in time. if i take in another boy then there will be 2. but you will ALWAYS be my son, just as they my daughters.. nothing, and i mean NOTHING that you EVER do will make me change my mind. you could be the one who betrays me and kills me, but you will always be my baby boy! when i have ny own children, you will always be my baby boy. I love you sweetie. You are the first Son of Beibe."  
he smiled, "Thanks mom."  
after everyone was gone i locked up the house and took off to the Junin appointment that i was supposed to be at 20 minutes ago. i crashed through the door, "What'd *pant* I *pant* miss?" i panted as i tried to catch my breath.  
"What is SHE doing here?" i heard someone scream.  
"STFU Bitch, my girls, my son and i are going to be here alittle while longer. i deserve to know what's going on. especially since its my ladies that are being tested along with your students. my son will be enrolled later." i directed my voice at Iruka, whom i KNOW made the origional statemant.  
30 minutes later...  
"I, Kakashi Hatake, recomande all 3 of these Genin, for the chunin selection exams.""I, Kurenai Uki recomend all 3"  
"and I, Asuma Sarutobi, recomande all 3."  
there were some murmers head all around about the rookies being put up on for the exams.  
"Honld on just a minute!" Iruka cals out.  
"Yes?" the old man stated.  
"lord hokage, with all respact, the nine names that were just given were all my students at the academy. I know their skills and abilities. Everyone of them has great promise, but its too soon. They need more experience before they are tested. If they try now, they're sure to fail the exam."  
"When i became a Chunin i was 6 years younger then Naruto." Kakashi calls out."Well, I was 7 when i became a Junin... just because you succeed at an early age doesn't mean that everyone else will Kakashi." i called out from the back of the room. I pulled off my disguise and alot of gasps where heard. only a few people knew who i really am and why i am here. "Iruka, we all know that you and Naruto were alike... shit i've even felt your pain. I feel that it would be best to let the new teachers to push their students forward. Hana, Hime, Riku, Chihar, and Ritsu will also be joining the Chunin Exams."  
Gasps were heard all around once again.  
"i will be holding a preliminary test." The hokage spoke up. "All nine rookies will be entered. Beibe, your girls will not need to be in this."  
"Good. My girls were trained by the best. I just need then to be legal so we can start our new lives." i muttered that last part under my breathe.


	12. Chapter 12

"MOMMY! YOUR THE BEST!" all the girls chime in at once.  
"Mama, why can't i take the exam?" Zaku asked. pushing his lip out in a pout.  
"AAAHHHHHHH! Come here you!" Chiharu chimes. he runs over to her and she hugs him.  
"Because you arn't strong enough yet. you just got here and i ahvn't taughtyou a single thing. next year you get to take it. and you will pass just as your sisters will." i exclaim.  
The next morning...  
"I'M GOING TO KILL YOU RIKU!" i screamed from the front door.  
she took off tlke a bat out of hell into town square, where the rest of the people were ariving for the chunin exams."Mommy i'm sorry!" she screams as she runs behind people.  
"RIKU! GET YOUR ASS OVER HERE BEFORE I HAVE TO COME AND GET YOU!" i screamed, causing me to get everyone's attention. they all stop in their tracks and i see 1 figure moving in the crowd. "Found you..." i said as i instantainiously show up right in front of her. i capture her in a massive bear hug.  
"Mama, let me go." she exclaimed.  
"Not untill you appalogize to Zaku. Now hurry up before i sick my abilities on you."  
"EEEPP!" she screamed runing back towards our small appartment.  
i sighed. now that that was takin care of i could get down to buisness and take some relaxation time... or not.  
Hime jumps in front of me, sward drawn. "Mom, your skills are gettin rusty. lets see if i can finally beat you."  
i smirked and my eyes changed once again, "Not on your life, Babydoll."  
I dodged her attacks and blocked the ones that would have hit other people. everyone was still watching us as we spared. i reached for my fans only to realize that, "OMG you little brat, give me back my fans!"Hime smirked once again, "Not on your life. this way i accually have a chance of winning."  
"Honey, i thought that you could see the outcome of every battle?" i asked astonished that she has yet to use her ability.  
"I want to see if i can do this on my own, without the help of my ability. Just because you can doesn't mean you should." she said.  
"and where did you hear that one from?" i smirked at her knowing her answer.  
"You." She lunged at me, faster then her normal blows, which would be faster then anyone here. adust cloud formed and when it cleared away everone saw that i had her sward positioned at her throut, her back on the ground, and part of my hair sitting on the ground.  
"God dammit, get me a hairtie next time you want to spar. everytime i fight you it gets cut." i complained helping her up.  
"MOMMY! YOU LEFT THESE AT HOME!" Ritsu ran up to me holding my fans.  
"Thank you darlin, where's you sister?"  
"Which one?" they both asked.  
i giggled, "My little Chi-Chi!"  
"I SAID NOT TO CALL ME THAT BABY!" i heard a scream off in the distance.  
"IT'S MOM TO YOU YA UNGRATEFUL LITTLE... GGGRRRRRRRR!" i growled in frustration.  
"Mommy!" Chiharu runs up with Riku running behind her, both with anime tears.  
"What?" i asked, confuzed.  
"ZAKU'S GUNNA EAT US!"  
I lost it, "HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA, WHAT!"  
i turned around and saw Zaku with a dragon mask on and he was screaming "RAWR!" while chasing all of my girls in circles.  
he stops for a second and yawns, but then continues.  
"Okay, someone needs a nap..." i stated picking him up off of the ground, everyone still rooted where they were, cautiously watching us.  
"But mommy!" Zaku exclaimes taking off his mask. "I don't wanna go to bed!"  
"Too bad, when you yawn, you sleep. you can train later." i walked towards the house with the girls following me.  
"Ya know, you can all just take a picture, it lasts longer!" Hana screames at the group that has just now began to move.  
'geez, we will never be a normal family, ever...' was my last thought before falling onto my bed with Zaku, to take a nice little nap.


	13. Chapter 13

I woke up not even 5 minutes after i fel asleep.  
"AAAAHHHHHHHH!" a little girl screamed. i shot out of bad as fast as i could and ran out of the house, Chiharu hot on my heels.  
"It's one of Konahamaru's friends." i stated.  
Chiharu nodded, "Trap..." i muttered bairly audible for her to hear, i sped up going 4 times faster then i was. leaving Chiharu in the dust.  
i stopped on a tree branch, the people below me.  
"No, you let me go!" the little girl screamed.  
"I thought the hidden leaf village had powerful ninja, but nowi see your nothing. just a bunch of weaklings." the masked man exclaims.  
Naruto shows up and starts asking his questions.  
The unknown figure pulls out a kunai and puts it to the little girls throat.  
"What am i doing, is that your question? do you really want to know?" the hooded figure chuckles. "If you move the brats finnished."  
"Not if i have something to say about it." I jumped from the tree, Chiharu showing up where i was just at, but camoflaging herself with her earth ability.  
he did a bouble take, "I want the first Hokage's scroll of sealing. Bring it to me and i'll let the girl go.""Oh, you mean this scroll." Hime pipes in from behind Naruto holding the scroll.  
"FUCK!" i screamed.  
"Girls take care of this one and watch the kids. i'll be right back." i jumped and was gone.  
Within seconds i was on the ground covered in Kunai, Sasuke on the ground next to Sakura.  
"You. Fucking. Asswipe. YOUR GUNNA PAY FOR THIS! My baby! AAAHHHHH!" i screamed holding my now broken fan. "and you!" i pointed to an amazed and shocked Sasuke. "Good job, but remember, almost nothing is as it seems..."  
Elsewhere...  
Chiharu grabbed the little girl and was now holding her like child, trying to calm her. sh eset her don next to Naruto, while the hooded figure attempted to charge at Hime. Hana and Riku threw a net over him and Naruto held him down.  
With Beibe...  
"God Dammit. You fucking holograogic prick!" i threw one od the Kunai at his figure and it went right threw. "Sakura, that's an illusion.""I know. i saw threw it at the very beginging."  
i grinned at her, "Good Girl, now lets get you ready for the Chunin Exams..." i said as i got up. i grabbed my broken blade and tried to fix it. "I will alter the fucking scheduale to make sure one of my girls gets to fucking take him down for this... Mother fucking Prick!"Sakura giggle.  
The next day...  
"Psh, your takin the chunin exams and you can't even get passed us?"  
"Why don't you give up now, before you get hurt." a couple of assholes where beatin up some kids.  
"Please let us through, we're supposed to go in there!" 1 of the girls said.  
*Smack* one of them hit her accross the face.i picked them both up by the back og their shirts.  
"we got a problem here?"  
"Who the hell are you put us down?"  
i dropped them on their asses when my girls stood in front of them. Hana in the lead. she held her head high and looked down upon them.  
"Move." she said in a stern voice."No" they both got up.  
"Girls, go wait on the wall, no need to scare wimps." i said from right behind them.  
they turned around expacting to see some rookie, their jaws dropped and eyes went wide. "Yo-o-our... B-b-b-be-ee-ei-b-b-b-"  
"Boo..." they both jumped and hugged themselves while my girls fell over lauhging, and all of the other kids did as well. "Sakura, whats wrong with this picture?" i asked her.  
"we're on the 2nd floor." she stated.  
"Right and what floor are we supposed to be on?" i asked her again  
"The 3rd floor."  
"Now reverse the Gen-jutsu." Sasuke stated.  
"well arn't we the smart one's now lets see you deal with this!" one of them said, taking a swing at Sasuke. Sasuke swong back when a kid showed up in between them and stopped both of their kicks.  
"Impressive kid. I give you props. that's almost as fast as my girls." i congradulated him and patted him on the shoulder. then i took a walk with my girls.  
"Hey, ya'll go up ahead i got some buisness to take care of." i told them and they abliged. i walked threw a couple doors at the end of the hallway to see the 2 bullies from earlier transphorm into their normal ages. "Didn't anyone tell you it's not nice to hit girls..." i said cassually as i leaned up against the door.  
they immediatly stiffened and turned to face me. my jaw dropped, "Holy Crap, ya'lls are hott..." i muttered.  
The one with bangs spoke up next, "Your Beibe..."  
"The one and only... now you boys need to appologize to that young lady from before. and i stick by what i said, so i'ma go easy on ya."  
The both snicker and i grab them both by the ears, transphoming them to what their earlier look.  
i take them inside, both of them screaming "ow ow ow ow ow ow ow""Apologize." i stated when we were in front of the girl.  
"We're sorry!" they scream and i let thm go.  
they took off runnin.  
"What a bunch of wimps." i smile and wink at her as she giggled and her other 2 team members gawk at me. i then head upstairs to my girls.


	14. Chapter 14

"Hey, waz up?" i asked my girls when i got to the exam room.  
"Sasuke and one of the other kids are fighting." Hana spoke up.  
"Mom, you may wana go check up on him." Hime chimed in.  
i ran as fast as i could untill i saw Naruto up against one of the other kids. i watched him block naruto and within seconds naruto was out.*clap clap* "Congratz kid, you have some nice moves." i stated getting all of their attention. "Hime, Hana, come here." they showed up at my side. "If Sasuke and this kid were to fight, who would win?"  
They both grabbed hands then Hana grabbed mine and closed her eyes. within seconds the whole match was played before me. "Fine, you may fight." i turned to leave, "But don't blame me if something goes wrong... that stands for both of you."  
my girls walk back in and i register them for their test.  
"Okay girls, gather round... No matter what happends, they have to pass you, but that doesn't mean that you don't have to work hard. I know for a fact you all will bomb this quiz... except for Hana, who will probobly help you all with the answers by using her ability... so nevermind aout bombing the quiz... geez... Hana i can't believe that yo got the ability to pick at peoples brains... *Whisper* pick the smart peoples brains and send you sisters the answers please... even Riku... i need you all to pass this one."  
"Go find your seats... i'll se you when everyone is finished... i have to grade the papers along with everyone else... and i don't get to grade your guys'... they think i'll make ya'll get 100 on it... well i will so... Okay go get in there and make me proud..."  
'God i'm a horible role model...' i ladies all walked into the testing area. As i followed. all of the people giving my girls glares the entire way. "Damn... pretty scary bunch of wimps you are." Hana and i both muttered at the same time. "Jinx! 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10! You own me a coke!" we both said once again and fell into fits of giggles. when i sobered up i saw the door open back up again and Naruto Sasuke and Sakura all filed in.  
Sakura looked, least to say, scared shitless, that i untill a pretty little blond walked up and wrapped her arms around sasuke.I walked up to the group, i noticed how pissed Sakura is and how annoyed Sasuke is."Hey sweetie, how are you doind this afternoon?" i directed at sasuke. i took a peek at Inu and saw utter confusion written all over her face, then i looked at sakura who was faking jealousy. 'looks like my idea caught on... now for Sasuke to play along with it...'  
i leaned forward and gave sasuke a kiss on the cheek. Hana picked my brain, so my girls knew what to do, the blonde girl and Sakura were both fuming, not pretending, and sasuke was... what was that, a blush? OMG someone take a picture!  
"I missed you..." i gave him a puppy dog pout and he finnally got the idea.  
"Missed you to..." he muttered under his breathe.  
"Oh, who are your friends? Hi there! My names Beibe, but you can call me babe, baby, or Beibe... it doesn't matter. and these are my girls. i'll make it simple. its all about the eye color!Green is Hana, Light brown is Riku, Dark brown is Hime, and my blues are my twins. Chiharu is the one with ears, Ritsu doesn't."  
"Hi, I'm Ino, and these are my team mates, Shikamaru and Choji." Ino 's face flamed at the mention of Shikamaru.  
he noticed her right off the bat as well. Hime walked up and whispered into my ear, "I like him mommy... don't embaress me please..."i sighed, then kissed Sasuke on the cheek one more time, "i have to find my ladies their seats. but i'll see you in a while." i winked at him then heard a door slam shut.  
i looked back to where we just were to see a very pissed off Kakashi. He rushed foreward and grabbed my arm. "Your girls can find their own seats, i need to talk to you."  
He pulled me out the same way we went in. he then backed me against a wall. "Close your eyes." his voice was that of an amazing mlody, all i could do was listen to what he told me.  
I closed my eyes. After about 5 seconds something came softly upon my lips, 'OMG he's kissing me!' was my only thought before i put my hands up and cupped his jaw. i then snamed my hands into his hair. His hands entertwined at the base of my spine, while he pulled me closer to him, depening our kiss. right when i thought it would progress even more he pulled back. i was about to open my eyes, but before i could he kissed me again, this time it was soft, and shot, but very sweet and loving. when he pulled back i counted to 5 in my head then opened my eyes. His mask was now in place and he was looking away from me.  
"Sorry, i... i don't know why i did that..." he stated, avoiding eye contact.i grabbed his chin and made him face me. i looked into his 1 eye. "Don't you EVER apologize for kissing me, EVER again." i stormed back into the room Pissed off to high heaven.'Where the hell does he get off! He fucking kisses me and then Apologizes? and for kissing me in the first place!'  
Everyone was staring at the group up front, which involved my girls. Sakura and Naruto were fighting and my girls were in line of attack. the only ones to see this coming were them. they all braced themselves when the 3 hidden sound village started to attack.  
While my girls protected, i fought, one of the guys that i have yet to meet got the ass end of one of the failed blocks.  
right after this mystery guy fell to his knees i had all 3 of the attachers chained onto the ground. all of them staring at me wide-eyed."You EVER even THINK about putting MY daughter's in danger again, you WILL fell the wrath of Beibe, full force. You got that Punks!"oh i was pissed, and this is just icing on my cake.  
"Alright you baby-faced degenerates, PIPE DOWN and LISTEN UP! It's time to begin. I'm Hibiki Marino. Your proctor adn from this moment, your worst enemy."  
"Stuff it Hibiki! I'm YOUR worst enemy." i screamed at the top of my lungs. 'looks like someone's gettin the bunt end of my verbal abuse...' i thought.  
"Why if it isn't Beibe Namikaze. Long time no see." he said with a smirk on his face."STFU Bitch, I'm pissed now feel the wrath of my verbal abuse. Get the fuck in your seat kids... NOW! the people right behing me, minus the delinquints chained to the floor, get to pich where-ever they want to sit. Be quiet, Shut the Fuck up, and be good. the whole lot of you. Hibiki, Where the FUCK is Iruka, He's gunna fucking PAY for my NEW FUCKING BLADE! GOD FUCKING DAMMIT THAT MOTHER FUCKER!  
GGGGGGGAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" i pulled my hair back into a ponytail and wave my fan, changing my clothing. My eyes changed to their red/white mix and my fangs showed... after 12 fucking years my fangs showed.  
"MOM!" Riku shouted, holding her head.  
"I'm leaving, Riku i'll apologize when i'm calmer. At least I KNOW WHEN TO APOLOGIZE FOR SOMEONE AND FOR THE RIGHT REASON! HUH KAKASHI! YOU MOTHER FUCKING IDIOT!" was my last words before i was transported out of the town.


	15. Chapter 15

"My Chakra!" i screamed as i ran threw the forest. The day my father died replaying over and over in my head...

_"Daddy, let me come with you... i can help!" i scremed at him, shaking my brown hair furiously._

_"I told you no. it's to dangerous. baby, you're all i have left. Darlin make sure that everyone here is okay. please sweetheart. I'll be home as soon as i can." My father said, running threw the trees, so he can try to make it to the battle on time._

_"I'm going to!" the kid next to me stated, then started to run._

_"Iruka, no. COME BACK!" i screamed after him._

_i ran up to one of the teenagers and grabbed his hand. "Please, take care of everyone. i have to go and get Iruka."_

_i looked into his odd colored eyes. he shook his head yes. it took of running threw the trees as well._

_"Iruka! Come back!" i caught up with him just as i watched his father fall, dead. i looked back at the beast, who was now staring at me, eyes full of curiosity._

_i stared back at it. i walked forward slowely, the people around us were staring, wondering what was going to happen. iheld my hand out, palm towards the fox. it hesitantly walke forward. it put its nose in my hand and showed me its past. tears were streaming down my face as i watched what the poor beast has been put through. i stared into its eyes then felt a bolt of electricity come threw me._

_'You now have my powers young one. there are many to be sought. but only 1 will be unlocked at a time. for now you get the power of sencing. you wil figure more out throughout your life. live in peace for i will not be here much longer. good bye child, and take care.' i heard the voice of the fox boom through out my mind._

_"wait, come back..." i whispered as i saw my father staring at me. he held a look of shock on his face, as well as sadness. "Dad..." i whispered just as he was sucked through a vortex, along with my fox._

_"Naruto..." was the last word i muttered before darkness consumed me._

_i woke up on a bed, not sure where i was. i looked down and saw a pile of flaming red hair sitting on my shoulder. "*Gasp* my hair!" i then got up and looked in a mirror. 'oh ya, the fox... wait, who's coming?'_

_"*Knock Knock* B, can you let me in!" Iruka screamed on the other side of the door._

_i ran and opened the door, capturing Iruka in a hug, "He's gone, He's realy gone... I'm sorry Iruka, your dad..."_

_"It's okay Baby... It'll all be fine..."_

_"No, no it won't. I WILL make it fine. I need to train." i sprinted into my room and put my hidden leaf headband around my torso, under where my chest was. "I don't want to remember what has happened here. When i'm strong enough i will leave. I'll come back one day, i'm not sure when... but one day i will completely forget, the day that i can't see my headband anymore, when its in this spot, i will leave, and forget eveything that happened. but for now i will work. That is the only promise in life that i vow to make." After my coragiouse litle speach that popped into my head, i took off into the forest to train. 'Next week are the Chunin Exams... I WILL pass, and then i will take the Junin Exams. My life here will be over and i will no longer have a need to stay.'_

Tears were still streaming from my eyes as i walked back into the testing room. kids leaving due to fear of failing. all mt girls were just sitting there, waiting for the papers. 'Good girls... to overconfident sometimes, but good girls alltogether.' i thought as i took the last empty chair in the front of the room.

i looked around to pin point my girls.

Hana was next to Naruto.

Riku was by the door, she seems a bit ancy.

Hime, god i love my darlin little angel, got up the nerve to sit next to Shikamaru, who kept checkin on her out of the corner of his eye.

And my twins were maing a Garra sandwich... Oh and look, they made little water and fire soldiers out of their elements... i'll check on then every 3 minutes...

"Begin!" Hibiki screamed and all of the kids went on with their test.  
i took a peek at my twins to se both of them doing their test, and their little soldiers were having a war on Garra's paper. i giggled a little then looked over at Hana, who was trying her hardest not to bustout laughing. i then looked at my other girls andthey all had the same idea, other then the twins.

'I Love you Hana!' I thought. i looked back at Garra to see him flicking off the little soldiers. i looked backat Hana and saw a creeped out Naruto next to her. 'Hana, Quit scaring Naruto. Do your work. You can mess with him later.' i thought to her. i saw her sight then get back on with the test.

'Mom, no one knows the answers to any of these questions...' Hana said inside my head.

'Read me a question.' i thought back to her.

'Question 2, line B in the diagram indicates the trajectory of a shurikan thrown at enemy c, by ninja a, seated atop a tree 7 meters tall. Describe and formulate the trajectory required if c were positioned at points d, e, and f. Also predict the farthest possible range of the shurikan and explain ho you arived at your answer.' she thought to me, than threw the picture into it.

_'the answer is chance. write chance at the for the answer.' i thought back to her on comande, wait that wasn't my thought..._

'ANOTHER POWER!' i thought, then i heard a gasp from Hana. 'what's wrong dear?' i looked her in the eyes.

'your hair... you have a strip of brown glowing in your bangs... and your hair grew... mom it's all the same length.' Hana said bewildered.

'Hn... i'll see it later. _the answers to the problems are simple. write the simplest answer you can think of and then you will pass._ geez, i got to get used to that voice again...' i thought to no one in particular.

'you have some explaining to do when this test is done missy...' Hana thought to me, then she left my mind.


	16. Chapter 16

Hana's POV  
'Okay, i get it now, they WANT us to cheat... the thing is to not get caught!' i heard someones brainwaves take off in my mind.

'mom lied... but, but why? DAMN! here's another thing were gunna have to talk about... okay now to find the placers that have the correct answers.' i thought yo my sisters as i erased the answer it got.

'wait, was that Sasuke's voice?' i thought to myself finnally realizing who i should use. 'Heh, this will be fun...'

about 10 minutes later all of us girls had the test finnished. i looked next to me to see a strugling naruto, 'better help him, or momma's gunna cry...'

'Naruto...' he jumped a little and looked at me. 'The answer to number 7 is 8...' i thought to him.

'How can i hear her when her lips don't move?' he wondered.

Before he could open his mouth to speak i cut in. 'Don't talk, i can hear all of your thoughts. i'm a telepath... i'm going to help you. the point in this stupid test was to cheat, and i know for a fact that you didn't get that right off the back. Mom told us to cheat, then when the pawns were playing dumb i asked my mom for the answer... she lied, she's making us figure this out on our own for once... but just write down what i tell you to.' i thought to him.

his mouth hung open then he thought again, but i think was to himself, 'she did it again, she can hear my thoughts... no i MUST be halucinating.'

i kicked him in the leg, 'your not halucinating and i can hear every word you think. now just write down the answers.'

5 minutes later naruto is all caught up.

Beibe's POV

kids were going 3 by 3 faster then you can think.

"number 7, gather your group and leave." i said louder hen the rest.

2 kids got up and left, while another just started screaming. "What, why? he didn't cheat!"

"No, he didn't but you did. and he's in your group, is he not? either way you are gone... now leave the class."

"Who say's i cheated, where's your proof! How can you keep track of all of us, you've got the wrong guy!"

1 of the sentinials pushed him up against the wall, "Sorry pal, but we were chosen for this duty cuz we don't make mistakes like that. you can't even blink without us seein it. we're the best of the best and you my friend are history."

i walked up to the kid, "Now get the fuck out of my classroom, punk."

he ran out of the room so fast i swear that if it wasn't for the adrenaline rush he would have wet himself.

i walked back to my seat and noiced my hair. was now all one lengt, besides my bangs. 'Damn, now im REALLY gunna need more hair ties...' i sat back in my seat and started doing my job once again.

i looked up to see Ritsu standing on her desk dancing like crazy, and the war on Garra's paper was yet to be over, it looked like the water soldiers were dominating fire, cuz there were 2ce as may on the paper then there were fire. i giggled to my self again and saw Ritsu pop, lock, and droppin on the table, catching alot of peoples attention. Then Chiharu umped on the table as well and they started dancing together. Garra looked like he was just finishing his work. He looked up to see the girls dancing when his cheeks went completely red, and he dropped his face so he was looking at his lap. i looked up and saw both girls right in front of him, he got full view of underneath the girls skirt, and they had no idea. i busted out laughing causing me to ge all of the attention, other then Chiharu and Ritsu who were still dancing.

i got up, still laughing and called out to the twins. 'I hope they think 2ce next time about getting attention, cuz they are gunna have alot of it.' "Ritsu, Chiharu."

They both looked at me, "Sit down... are you not aware that Mr. Garra there just got a face full of the underneath of your skirts?" Both of their faces lit up red and they both looked at the still blushing Garra.

"PERVERT!" they both screamed at the same time.

"No, it's more like i raised a couple of tramps... ladies table dancing is only meant for people you care about." i stated.

"But mom, what aout that time you-"

"THAT WAS DIFFERENT!" i cut chiharu off, my face flushing red. "Get back to your tests, the whole lot of you." ifolded my arms under my chest and sat down in a huff.


	17. Chapter 17

once the 45 minute checkmark came Hibiki explained all of the rules and people started piling out once again.

Hana raised her hand.

"what are you doing Hana?" i whispered under my breathe.

Hana stood up, "Who do you think you are! To say that if you miss this last question they can never take this exam again! Your and asshole."

Ifell out of my chair laughing when Hibiki Spke back up. "Since you raised your hand you are disqualified, leave the classroom."

"That's where you're wrong." i butted in and everyone looked at me. "My girls are a pass only, no matter what score they get." i pulled out my note, that has been signed by all 5 hokages. "Though most of the people that signed this hate me, they believe in my reasoning. They are all pass only. they just hav eto take the percaustions as everyone else. nd they are paired in groups, not in 3's. i only have 5 girls. Ritsu and Riku, Chiharu and Hana, and Hime is all be 't underestimate my abilities Hibiki. And Hana, Sityour ass down, your embarassing your family..."

she sat down and so they could give out the last questing.

"You've all passed the first exam!" Hibiki stated tot he last of the students.

"hold up, what do you mean we just passed, what about the last question?" Sakura calls out then stands up.

"There never was one." Hana called.

"Wait, how did you know that?" Hibiki asked Hana.

everyone in our little group, including Naruto. I spoke up next. "Hana is a telepath, unless she wanted you to you would never know what she's thinking. she can pick your brain for anything she might want or need. the only person that she's never been able to pry to get info from has been me." i stated.

"Not true," Hana calls out. "I can't hear Sasuke Uchiha's either." everyone gasped and he stared at her wideeyed. "One of his thoughts jamed my own, so i was oging to use him for the answers, but after aroung 2 minutes of trying i gave up and settled for Rock lee. BTW nice win agenst Sasuke earlier dude! i give you props on that one."

Rock lee stared at her with confusion, "But how did you..."

"that would be me, i can-"

"Let's not n say we give out all of out secrets girls. but thats good info." i cut off Hime. "So what were we talking about again?" i asked trying to get back on course.

"I know anounce that the first part of the Chunin exam is finnished. you all pass." Hibiki states.

"That's 1 down, ya woo hoo!" Naruto goes nuts next to Hana. Hana sighed then leaned foreward, putting her head on her desk.

she turned to face me, "Mommy, Help me!"

i smiled at her then winked, "Nope." i popped the p sound at the end.

all of a sudden something came crashing threw the window. "Heads up boys and girls, This is no time to be celebrating. I'll be your next proctor. I'm Gomida Roshi. Ready for the 2nd test?"

"AUNT GOMI!" all of my girls scream at the same time.

Gomida's jaw dropped, "Wh-what are you girls doing here?" she asked.

"There here with me..." i stepped out from behind the curtain she put up.

"NAMI!"

"ROSH!"

we hugged while giggling like little girls.

"We ready for the 2nd exam? Well then LETS GO, FOLLOW ME!" she screamed punching her fist in the air.

all of my girls copied her while everyone else looked at her like a loon.

"Dismissed!" she screamed.

1 hour later...

"I missed you Rosh."

"Me to Nami. How've you been lately?"

"Lost the love of my life, then found a new one who keeps plaing with my heart... god i pick the worst men." i sat on the ground.

"Well, maybe we should get back together..." she muttered under her breathe.

"maybe... hey i'll see you tomorrow okay, i got to get my girls ready for your exam. Bye Ro..."

"Bye Nam..."

The next morning...

everyone was there minus me and my girls. once we saw everyone my girls ran up and got in line to listen to what she had to say. i just walked at me leisuresome pace.


	18. Chapter 18

"We're here to interview some of the takers of the Chunin exams..." Moegi walked up to me and asked. "Well i'de like to interview your girls if you don't mind..."

"Go ahead sweetheart, i don't mind. just be careful of Hana, she might say no."

"Thank you miss Namikaze!" she ran off to join Konahamaru.

i listened in on kanahamaru interviewing Naruto, and how they first met. then they started talking about the Hokage's and my father came up. they talked about how he saved the hidden leaf village from the 9 Tailed Fox, then Konahamaru asked for my input on the whole ordeal, since i was sorta involved.

"You wanna know my point of view? well i think that whoever attacked the foz was an idiot. they're the one that started it. the fox showed me everything that happened throughout his life. he showed me how miserable it is to be different and cast aside. thats how he bacame the 9 tailed fox we know today. That demon was treated like shit and we all know it. it wanted nothing to do with society if thats the only way they were going to treat it. before it died it gave me its powers... i have yet to unlock any of them, wait i take it back, i unlocked one yesterday. but i can't control it yet. I don't even know what it was. i just know that i ca do it. That fox never did anything to anyone and my father had to go and do what he did,,, does he realize that he left me alone? no... does he realize that other then my babies i have yet to ever trust again? no... He doesn't even realize how bad i hate father figures, and do you know why? Because he sealed himself to take care of a problem that would have settled itself. that fox had no intention of going into the village."

"AAHHHHH!" both Naruto and i screamed at the same time, falling to the ground.

_"wait, where am i?" i asked aloud._

_"Your in you inner self." replied an airy voice._

_"Wait, i know you, but why can't i see you?"_

_"Because, you do not wish to see me."_

_"Yes i do, you are my power source, i owe you everything, i wish to see you."_

_My father appeared right in front of me._

_"daddy?" i called out to him, tears starting to pool in my eyes._

_"Hello there baby. I've missed you."_

_"Well we wouldn't be in this mess if you would have taken me with you in the first place." i muttered under my breathe wiping my eyes._

_"i know sweet heart. and i'm sorry. i know it was wrong. i was just worried. Beibe, you're going to wake up in a minute, and i have to go back to where i was, my fight is not over yet. i am acctually here to give you back somthing that was rightfully yours. and to give you this."_

_He drapped his jacket around my shoulders._

_"I'm going to miss you Daddy, will i get to see you when your battle is done?"_

_"I don't know Baby, but i would hope so."_

_"I'm going to help you daddy... i'm going to make sure that i see you again!"_

_"I love you my darling girl, be safe" He whispered into my ear before vanishing._

I woke up in a bed, i don't know where...

"Ah, you're awake i see... are you ready to go check on the kids yet?" Kakashi asked from the chair next to the bed.

"uh, ya hold on a minute though, can you hand me a kunai?"

"Sure, what for though?" he pulls out a kunai and throws it at me.

"This." i pulled my hair out an cut it into chopy lengths like it used to be. "Now i won't sweat as bad..."

i pushed the blankets off of me and got out of bed, when i closed the door something got caught and pulled me back. i turned around and saw my daddy's jacket stuck in the door. i smirked and pulled it out then continued walking with Kakashi.

"You know i'm still pissed at you right?" i asked him.

"I'm not quite sure what i did, but okay..." he muttered.


	19. Chapter 19

Hime's POV  
'Damn, stupid power... i can't believe i'm alone in this creepy place.' i thought as i walked down the paths.

"OW OW OW OW OW!" a branch got caught in my hair and started to pull out my braids.

"SHIT!" i screamed as i removed all of my rubber bands. my hair fell down in rivets due to having it up since i was 11. 'aaawwww now my head feels funny...' i thought as i weaved my hand threw my hair.

"" i head a faint hiss in the background.

'SHIT naruto...' i took off runing as fast as i could to try and alter the chain of events in the battle. i showed up just in time to see the snake aout to swallow Naruto.

i jumped into the snakes mouth just as i was swallowing Naruto.

"Dip shit, look out next time..." i muttered to him. we were wound up in a ball inside of the snakes stomache.

"Hey it's not my fault that i got trapped!" he stated.

"No, but it is your fault that you got eatin you cocky bastard." i muttered under my breathe. and then i realized something...

"OH MY FUCKING GOD! MY HAIR! My gorgeous gorgeous hair!" i started crying.

"Why are you crying?" Naruto asked.

"Because first a branch gets caught so i had to take it out, not its covered in snake saliva! MOMMY! mommy you have to fix it!" i cried for my mommy.

"wait, mommy? are you one of Beibe's daughter's?" he asked me.

"Yes, i'm her first." i states wiping my tears. "AH!" i gasped.

"What is it?" he asked.

"Hold tight. grab both my arms and don't let go. DO IT NOW!" i screamed at him. he did as i said.  
Hana's POV

"your paralyzed with fear arn't you?" A very creepy lady asked sasuke and sakura, who were on the ground shaking.

"I fear nothing." i stated walking out from behind a tree.

Sasuke and Sakura both wipped their heads in the direction of my voice.

"Chi chi, get the kids. i got this freak." i stated as i walked towards her.

"What no weapons?" she asked me.

"I don't need weapons to use on a sorry excuse like you, the only fear you con inflict is that of children."

"They are the same age as you." she stated matter-of-factly.

"That may be true, but you do not know who i am. Take a look in my eyes and find out." i told her, she did as commanded, but rather then react the way Sasuke and Sakura did to her, she did something completely different. She flinched.

"That's a neat little trick you got there girly, now move out of the way." She threw a Kunai straight at me.

"huh?" igasped at what i just saw.

"You do anything to my daughter, and i WILL kill you. i will take pleasure while bathing in your end trails, you sorry excuse for a human." Mom said from right in front of me.

She dropped the kunai she caught, "Mom..." i muttered as i grabbed the kunai on the ground. it had indents oof where her hand had grabbed it.

"Stay with them Hana. I have some buisness to take care of. Take them somewhere safe. NOW!" she screamed at me. i did what she told me.  
Hime's POV

"I, can barely... breathe..." Naruto said from behind me, still holding my arms.

"5... 4... 3... 2... 1... NOW!" i screamed as the light flowed through the snake.

"MOMMY! Oh it was horible, MY HAIR!" i cried as my mom pulled both me and Naruto out of the snake.

"wait, you're not supposed to be here..." Naruto said.

my mom hugged me then explained. she looked at him like he was stupid. "Well no shit sherlock... but when my babies are in trouble NO ONE can stop me from seeing them. no matter WHAT!" she screamed.

"I have to go back and find Kakashi, i left him when i senced my children in danger. so far the only one's i have yet to save was Riku and Ritsu. weird, normally you would be saving them." she pointed to me.

"I tried to save Naruto..." i muttered.

"Well that's okay... but i better leave before i get yelled at... see you guys, and stay out of trouble."

"Okay mommy!" i screamed at her as she teleported out.

"So, what scroll do you have?" i asked Naruto. My sister's and i had to play a game of hide and seek, we had to seek out 3 other scrolls in order to pass, they were hidden somewhere in the forest, they had markings showing that they were in a certain area.

"We got Heaven..." He said as we started walking back. "What about you?"

"I got Hell... Though i think Hana should have gotten this one..." i thought out loud.

Naruto busted out laughing. "You can say that again!"

I smiled, 'Looks like im gunna get along just fine withthis one...'


	20. Chapter 20

Hime's POV  
"HURRY!" i screamed at Naruto who was falling behind. "Throw them now!"

"Looks like we came just in time!" Naruto smirked towards the group of 4 in front of us.

"SISSY!" Chiharu screamed, then ran to hug me. "Hime your-"

"DON'T YOU DARE SAY IT!" i screamed at her.

"Looks like i don't get to fiht after all..." Hana muttered from next to Sakura.

"Nope... not go find your scrolls." I shoed them off and pulled out my Katana.

"Eri, we get to fight today." i called down to my sward. "ready to taste Zirconium, Bitch..." i said to the snake lady.

"Sumoning jutsu!" the lady called.

I cut my palm with my sward, "Counter Jutsu!" i screamed and whatever she was summoning stopped on command.

"But, what!" she stared at me.

"Battle Secret Jutsu!" i wiped the blood from my hand along my closed eyes. I opened them and they were Sharingan. "Sharingan."

Everyone gasped. "I know, questions... but i'll answer those later, for now... Eri gets to have fun. Animation Jutsu!" I slammed Eri into the wood and smeared more blood on her hilt. She transformed into an exact copy of me.

"Stand down, this is my fight." Naruto called. within 10 minutes of his fight he managed to realease some of my mommy's fox, scare the shit out of Sasuke, and get himself caught. my turn.

i readied myself and Eri to attack when mama showed up again.  
Beibe's POV

"Get your hands, off of, my fox." i whispered from behind Hime. my voice carrying its smoothe melody that jams peoples minds. everyone stared at me. my back was towards them with my father's coat swaying in the wind. my eyes glowing bright blue, just as my fathers. my hair's choppy length turned blonde. 'fuck... what the hell man... daddy you beter have n explination later...'

"Fine, i only wanted the scroll." the snake person flung Naruto.

right after he let go of naruto, naruto was in my arms, still behind Hime. Sasuke came out of his trance and his Sharingan was ready, same as Hime's... 'god i have alot of explaining to do to people.'

"Eri, Hold Naruto." i walked up to her and gave him to the clone. "Hime watch Sakura." i kept on walkin as Hime got in place with sakura. "Sasuke..."

"WHAT!" He screamed at me.

"You're with me on this one." He smirked at me and then got in position.

"Take off the counter Hime." She did as asked and a giant snake appeared. "Leave." i told it and it did as told. it sarted to leave. The snake person jumped off and stared at me with a smirk.

"So who are you?" she asked me, with the smirk still inplace.

"Beibe Namikaze. Call me Chiyo now." I stated.

"Why the sudden name change?" Sasuke asked.

"This is the name i was born with." i glanced back at him to see him still smirking. "Mother thought it best to disguise my name for when i was older. Hey Sasuke, wanna see something cool?" i asked him as i turned around.

"What?" He asked, smirk in place.

"Sharingan." i closed then opened my eyes to show a blue Sharingan.

Sasuke attacked her first, i just watched as they did hand to hand combat. that is untill the snake person got away and started speeing around in circles, faster then the naked eye could see. with the Blue Sharingan i can see everything, before it even happends. This was the ability i unlocked when i lied to Hana during he test.

i watched as Sasuke doged and blew fire at her. then she ducked down into the tree.

"My turn." i muttered just as i pushed her out of the tree. she looked, least to say, confuzed on how she got oiut fot he tree. "Surprise." i said catching her attention.

i caught her off guard with my only fan. when she dodged Sasuke grabbed her and she came crashing down. Head first into a thick, like 6-7 feet wide, tree branch.

"SUBSTITUTION!" Sasuke yelled out from the branch, unaware that i had already knew that.

"Hime, ending." i called back to her.

"Us, WAIT I JUST LOST IT!" She screamed.

"SHIT!" i yeled then shown up right behind her.

"Your finished." i whispered into her ear. just then Sasuke pulled a Sharingan Windmill triple attack and torched her.

"Wow, you are his brother." The snake person called out. "And you, a Blue Sharingan. I must see the true power of it. for i can tell, i have only gotten a sample."

"More like the smell that's drowned out by trash. Orochimaru." i glanced back at him.

"Very apeasing, i must see it put to better use. We will meet again." His head sprang foreward and he bit Sasuke's neck. i then tilted my head to the side and held my neck out for him to bite me and he accepted.

"Worst move on your life." i called out to him as his head went back into his body.

"Oh Contraire-" befoer he could finish his statement he bagn to cough up blood. "What did you do to me?" He screamed.

"My blood is poson to anything it touches, hope you can find an antidote in time." i held my finger to my neck to get drop of blod, then i smeared it on a tree, the tree bagan to die, just as a mark appeared on both mine and Sasuke's neck, 'he's in pain... orochimaru has to leave and soon...' i thought.

"i enjoyd the demonstrations, see you both soon~." Orochimaru attempted to sound cool, though it didn't work due to his being poisoned.

Sasuke was on the ground trying not to cry by the time i got to him. I used a throwing star and cut my palm and held it to his mouth.

"Poison..." he muttered through clenched teeth.

"Do it or you'll die." he looked in my eyes and i saw something run threw his, something i've never seen... Fear.

I held my palm to his mouth forcing him to drink my blood, he crashed in my arms right after he drank enough.

"YOU KILLED SASUKE!" Sakura screamed.


	21. Chapter 21

"I'm heaing him you idiot." i told her as i carried an unconsious Sasuke.

"But you just said your blood was poison?" she asked, holding Sasuke's hand as we walked.

"When someone else makes me bleed it is, by the way, wern't you supposed to be being watched?" i eyed her spectcally.

"I gave Hime the slip!" she then smirke.

"Nope, sorry..." Hime called in from behind us.

"How much did you see Hime?" i asked her.

"All of it... Something bigs gunna happen, isn't it mama?"

i sighed, "Yes it is baby... yes it is."

2 hours later...

"He still has a fever Bei- I mean Chiyo." Sakura called from in side the cave.

"i'll be in in a minute." i called back to her. "So relay everything that happened to all of your sisters, then i need you to relay it Rosh, then to Kakashi. that is it. forget the competition. tell that to your sisters as well. you all are going into hiding for a few days untill i get whats going on. i won't be coming home for a while, so take care of Zaku. Tell him mama's gunna be okay. And i promise that." i whispered to her.

"I'm going tomiss you mama, goodbye and good luck!" she called after me as she took off int he trees.

"Okay i'm back..." i walked back intot he cave and sat down next to Sakura, who then moved to be next to Naruto.

Ritsu's POV

the next morning...

"You can come out now." i heard a faint voice in the distance.

"Lets go that wat Riku." i stated then started walking towards the voice.

"Fine, but we have to find the other 2 scrolls..." Riku complained.

"Oh, wow! Imagine last years number 1 rookie, Neji Hyuga out here!" i looked around the corner to see a few of Chiharu's old group people talking with a different boy, whom i guessed was this Neji Hyuge person.

"Can i have your autograph!" that guy Shikamaru stated.

"Oh my god, sssoooooo~ fake." i yelled out at their bad acting.

"Get lost." Neji said to the group, then turned towards us.

We made eye-contact and i smiled at him, then waved.

i saw some emotion pass accross his face, then understanding. he smiled back and walked over to me. he held out his hand, "Hi, I'm Neji Hyuga, Nice to meet you!"

i giggled. "My name is Ritsu, but i don't have a last name... sorry." i pouted a little then got poked my Riku.

"Don't feel bad sis, neither do i!" we both giggled together then noticed the ticked off look on Neji's face.

"Did i do or say something wrong?" i asked him.

his expression softened, "No, it's the girls behind me, excuse me a moment, Won't you?"

i nodded and he went back to talk to the girl.

"Sis..." i heard Chiharu speak behind me. "we're leaving. Mom's in deep trouble and she doesn't want us around to witness it."

"What why!" i was sad that mom didn't trust us enough to know what was going on.

"It's not that Rit..." Hana pulled me out of my thoughts. "Its the fact that we all might get killed, and she won't be able to save or help us, and we couldn't either. she's afraid for our lives not hers. More importantly she's afraid of what they will do to Zaku whe she's not around."

"Are you alright Ritsu?" Neji called from behind me.

"Hey Neji, these are my sister's. uummm i have to go, but i'm like, SUPER sorry. Our mom is pulling us out of the Chunin Exams, i hope that we can see each other again."

His cheecks flamed pink as i started to run with my sisters.

"When can i meet you?" He yelled after me.

"Meet me at the school when this part of the test is over!" i yelled back at him before he was out of sight.


	22. Chapter 22

Hime's POV  
"Gosh dangit! help me please!" i screamed at my sisters as i searched frantically. "I know i dropped them somewhere over here..." i thought out loud.  
"Over there." Hana yelled, then pointed to a bush that was rustling.  
i peered through it to see 3 people. "Have any of you seen any hairties by chance?" i asked.  
All 3 of the people jumped from surprise, and one of them was Shikamaru!  
they all turned to look at me and i smiled and waved, blush spreading over my cheeks.  
Shikamaru smiled then held his hand out, he was holding all of my hairties! "OMG i love you Shika!" i smiled and caught him in hag, clutching him to me. then i realized what i was doing. "I am so sorry!" I almost screamed at him as i backed up and took the pony's out of his hands.  
he was blushing, but only a little, he then smirked and said, "Don't be. I'm glad that i could help."  
"i'm so sorry for this, but i gotta go... my mom just took us out of the chunin exams. i'm really sorry." i turned to leave, but his hand caught me.  
"When will i get to see you again?" he sounded very sad.  
"I-I I don't know. our family is in danger, and we have to leave before someone tries to hurt us." i explained.  
he pulled me into a hug and wispered in my ear, "I wish for your safety." he then leaned back a little and kissed me, it was short, but sweet and romantic at the same time. It unleashed something in me. Eri's cocky personalitly mixed with my own.  
I pulled back from him, completely different. "Hey sweetness, i got to go, but i'll catch ya later." i winked at him then sprinted up to my sisters.  
Chiharu's POV  
"Glad you're back Hime, but i don't think thats entirely you is it?" Hana asked the smirking hime.  
"Naw, that kiss set part of Eris personality loose... but still... I'm glas he kissed me."  
We all started back towards the entrance. When the gates came into ciew Zaku was waiting n the other side. He ran straight through the gate, and i mean STRAIGHT threw. He walked right threw it. He ran right up to me and i held him in my arms.  
"Where do you think you're going?" a familiar voice called from behind me.  
"Home." Riku called back to them, not looking.  
"We wanna fight." A different voice called out, one that i absolutely hate.  
i turned around to see Kankuro, Garra, and the blonde chick who doesn't like mom, standing there.  
"To bad, were dropping out of the chunin exams." Ritsu yelled over to them.  
"We wanna fight." Garra said this time.  
"Sorry sexy, but we gotta go. Mommy said so." i called after him, causing a chuckle from Hime and Hana. "But i promise, we can play later." i winked at him.  
Zaku giggled in my arms and i looked down at him, "You are just to cute." Ritsu and i call out at the same time.  
"Oh My Gosh, you are just adorible! Can i take you home with me?" I frowned and looked up to the retarded blonde thats making googly eyes at my little brother.  
Zaku flips her off adn her jaw drops to the ground.I stuckmy tounge out and Zaku does the same. then i yelled bck at her. "Pedophile! Leave my little brother alone!"  
Zaku and Ritsu smacked the back of my head at the same time. "Why do i get hit? Zaku did it!" i yelled at her.  
"But he's the one that was being talked to you baka!" she yelled at me.  
"But, she wants Zaku! and i can't give up Zaku, even if she is in a group with a Sexy red head." I pointed over to the group of people.  
I heard Garra go "Psh!" and he turned his head and crossed his arms.  
Me, being my awesome self, along with my siters, used my super speed and was right in front of his face. He looked at me and i caught him in a kiss, that was untill Zaku shoved us apart.  
"What was that for?" i screamed at the kid in my arms.  
"YOU WERE SQUISHING ME YOU BAKA!" he yelled back.  
Zaku then transformed into his awesome demon self and carried me to my sisters.


	23. Chapter 23

Chiyo's POV  
  
"Sakura, it's okay sweetie, you can take a nap. I'm fine really!" i insisted.

"No, you're not! You got bit too! Why arn't you acting like sasuke did?" She almost screamed at me.

"Because i can take the pain. The pain that was running through his body was more overwhelming then anything you can imagine, it's like not only are you caught on fire, but a whip is paing taken to you and someone is pouring on lemon juice, not only to make you burn, but to make the fire roar."

"That still doesn't answer my question." She states.

"The reason i don't feel it is that I have already lived something worse then that." i stared at her blankly.

"No you sleep. i can watch."

"Fine, i'm not going to argue with you anymore." i leaned up against a wall and closed my eyes, letting my sences go, and also keeping me awake.

'someone's coming... and its for me and sasuke.' i thought to myself.

"Some lookout you are, you're half asleep." A man said. "At least you don't have to keep watch anymore, what's the point once we've already found you? Now wake Namikaze and Sasuke up, we want to fight them."

"What do you want, you disgusting creepers." I stated with my eyes still closed.

"Chiyo, you're supposed to be asleep!" Sakura cries.

"No offence sweetheart, but i only trust my life to my babies, and my lovers... and sometimes not even them. With you Sasuke and Naruto the way you guys are, i can't even begin to wonder what sleep is. Now, what do you creepers want?"

"I can't stamd it when people talk to me like that, first i'm gunna kill the pink haired one, then i'm gunna kill sasuke."

"Over my immortal body you fucking jackass!" I screamed at him.

They all stop, "What did you say?"

"You heard me." i growled at him.

"Wait Zaku." The turtle lookin one said.

"*GASP* What did you just call him?" i asked between clenched teeth.

"Zaku." 'Zaku" said.

"BULL SHIT! You don't deserve that fucking name." i told him.

he smirked, "Think what you want Beibe, but that is my name." he tried to not sound pissed.

"I no longer go my Beibe. My name is Chiyo Namikaze." i told them.

"Now, we kill the pink haired one." Turtle guy said.

Sakura sprung one of her traps, and a log came tumbling down to where they jumped. but Turtle man blasted threw it and came back down towards her, thats when Rock lee showed up.

"Who are you?" Turtle man asked him.

"I am the handsome devil of the leaf village, and my name is Rock Lee."

"What are you doing here Lee?" sakura asked.

"I will always appear anytime and anywhere that you are in trouble sakura." he stated.

"Fell special sweetheart, those types of men only come once in a lifetime. and i lost mine a couple of weeks ago, you were there, remember?" i told her.

I looked over to her to see tears starting to form in her eyes. then i looked at Rock Lee who was staring at me with pity, same as the sound ninja.

"Don't feel sorry for me. I only feel sorry for the fact that i recognised it too late." i stated then got up from my seat and threw my fathers jacket back on.

"Why do you wear the great hokage's jacket?" all of the ninja's other then sakura asked.

"He was my father." i stated then opened my eyes to reveal my blue sharingan.

"Zaku, I'll let you have sasuke, I'll take care of the other 3." Turtle man says.

"If you can keep up." i whispered in my smoothe melody. "Sakura, watch my fox for me, will ya?" i asked, then grabbed Sasuke and was out, faster then the speed of sound.

i sat atop a tree to see the chaos below me unfold. after i saw that lee was getting his butt kicked, Turtle went on to attacking Sakura, That's all tha i could take. i put Sasuke on my back, then teleported down to see that lee had just blocked Sakura from getting hit, but aturtle was still going. i caught his fist mid thrust.

"Keep up buddy. Not only does your sound device not work on me, but light travels faster then sound. why else do you think thunder always comes after lightning?" i smiled at him, when my eyes started to glow, the color of my sharingan shifted to green. "Good luck Mr. Turtle!" I said exitedly then pushed him back with a flick of my wrist. he went flying and smacked into 'Zaku'.

Lee colapsed from the force of the sound emitted from his gadget when i threw him.

I teleported behind the 3 hiding in the bushes, Sasuke still on my back, and watched at how sakura would do.

I watched as Sakura tried, but failed, the girl that was with turtle had a hold on her hair. 'Shit this isn't gunna turn out well...' i thought.

Zaku started walking towards the 'Fake' Sasuke that i had set up in place of the real one i took. 'well at least i got one fo em, but i swear to god, if he even THINKS about toucking my fox and i will havehis balls in my hand.' i thought to Hana.

'GOT IT!' i jumped out then yelled, "SAKURA! YES OR NO! JUST ANSWER!" i screamed from the tops of the trees.

her eyes widened "YES!" she screamed.

everyone looked around frantically to pin point my location, i positioned myself back on the ground in front of the 3 hiding in the bushes. I pulled out one of Hana's special throwing stars and threw. it swerved and got a direct hit. The hand ful of hair, turtle's girl had was still in her hand, disconected from Sakura, while the throwing star was in Sakura's other hand.

i watched as Sakura finnally showed her true colors. I gripped onto the extra nija band that i had been saving for her, 'Girly, show me that you want it.' i thought to Hana. I watched her take him down with something he thought was gunna be a repeat, then she chomped down on his arm, 'That's my daughter, if she survives this, she will be one of mine, if she accepts it.' i thought again.

Sasuke started to stir on my back, but i didn;t think much of it. he should be healing. i looked back to see that 'Zaku' had just thrown Sakura off of him.

i looked behind me. "Help her Ino." i looked into her confuzed eyes. "She needs you, I might not be able to do it alone." i tried a weak smile and she hesitantly nodded. "Boy's can you watch Sasuke for me? Don't wake him up just yet." i dropped off Sasuke and grabbed Ino's hand, i flashed us in front of Sakura.

"Sakura, put this on, but under your chest." i threw the Headband at her. "Congradulations kid, you earned it."

I watched as Ino confidently stood against 'Zaku'.

"Boy's trade me." I called back to the bushes. they both stood up and started walking towards me slowly. "I sugest you hurry." i said in my smoothe melody.

I quickly traded places when i picked up Sasuke again.

"NO!" i screamed as all of my daughters came into the clearing, Zaku leading them. I ran over to them and screamed "YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO LEAVE!" tears fallinf through my eyes.

Zaku glanced at my hair, then growled, running full force towards 'Zaku'.

"You wanna play too huh punk?" 'Zaku' asked as he turned his attack towards my son.

I exploded into a bright light, and when it emicipated, i was no longer myself. I had turned into the 9-tailed-beast. I attacked 'Zaku' and made sure most of his bones were broken. everyone stared at me wide eyed as i patted my way towards him again. i barred my fangs and stared down at him, "_If you EVER talk to my son again, i will not let you live._" i turned back to my daughter's and saw a horrified look on Hana's face.

"_What is it?_" She just wimpered.

"Mommy, it's Sasuke!" Riku yelled, she couldn't move because his emotions were overwhelming her.

I transformed back, my hair all one length, my eyes were the blue sharingan, and the only clothing i was wearing was my father's jacket. "TAKE THEM HOME NOW!" i screamed at Ritsu, who inturn nodded with full understandind on what was going on. A whirlwind picked up and they vanished out of thin air.

I let the other kids take over as i took care of Sasuke. 'It's time to come out and play now, my son.' i thought as i pushed myself into his mind using the blue Shurikan.


	24. Chapter 24

"Now, why would you say that... Mom?" he turned to stare at me with an evil smirk across his face.

"You may have been my flesh and blood in a past life, but you are not in this one." I stated to him.

"No, not your flesh. just blood." He wispered, then mercilesly took down 'Zaku'. potentially scaring the life out of everyone around, that is except for me.

He then turned to Trutle man, "It looks like you aret he only one left, lets make this interesting." I just sat and watched in Horrer as my son was being devoured alive.

"NO!" Sakura screamed running towards him, "Stop, please..." She cried into his back. i just watched hoping that she can pull my son out.

I watched as the burn marks started to retract, 'My baby's coming home!' i thought exitedly as the tears started to fall down my cheeks. i sat on the ground, not even bothering to cover myself anymore.

"You're strong Sasuke. Too strong, we can't hope to defeat you the way you are now. We'll strike a deal, I give you this scroll and you let us go." Turtle told my son.

"Who is this orochimaru, and what has he done to sasuke and chiyo, and why them!" Sakura screamed at Turtle.

"I don't know, i only know who we were supposed to target. And we did."

"Ha, hahahahahahahahahahahahahaha!" i busted out laughing.

"What's wrong chiyo?" Sakura asked, turtle just looked at me funny.

"What does the mark look like?" i asked Turtle

"It looks like 3 tear drops." He replied.

"Then why is mine so different?" i asked him with a smirk, then i pulled down the neck of the jacket.

"Why is there nothing there? I SAW IT! when Sasuke got his i saw yours form too!" She screamed at me.

"I'm immune, and Orochimaru knows it. That was his 7th attempt to get me with it... but everytime he tries, he only gets an even worse poison. everytime he thinks, "I've already been poisoned, now im immune." but no. my curse runs over 12 times as deep as his." I looked at the ground.

"Eternal life..." Sasuke mutters.

"What?" Trutle man screams at Sasuke.

"In other words, yes, i am sasuke's biological mother... but i'm also not at the same time. It's confuzing..." we both mumbled the last part together.

"What ever, we are leaving." Turtle man then runs out as fast as he could.

I pulled out my other headband and used the rest of my strength (And i had barely used any of it in the fighting) to put up a protection barrier on it, i then pulled out a peice of paper that said 'Sasuke' on it and dropped it next to him before i teleported into the waiting area for all of the sensei's. once my feet hit the ground, so did my head. i had passed out cold.

I stood there, connected into Sasuke's mind, just watching as his horrers revealed themselves on him. Then i watched as the Mini him started turning into Orochimaru. I put my hand on Sasuke's shoulder. He turned back to look at me slowly, both fear and horrer scetched into his face. "Don't worry kid, He won't get you. But it's time to wake up now, my son. this nightmare is about to end, just hold my hand." i extended my hand to him.

and to my surprise, he reluctantly took it. I looked into his shock filled eyes as he finnally came awake, to the world of the living.

His chakra flow was imence, but it would not hold, his chakra forced mine to unleash. we were both covered in shadows and my eyes were glowing so bright it would blind whoever looked directly into them. my son looked so menacing that i almost wanted to cry.

"Sakura," Sasuke wispered. "who did this to you?" Sasuke asked, not once flinching to take his hand from mine.

I looked down at our entwined hands and saw that his skin was beginging to be mared with dark burns, while my skin was beingmarbled with blue and purple.

"Who was it?" he asked again. I took my other hand and placed it on top of his head, reavealing on what i had doen to her and why. he looked up at me in understanding.

"What's happened to you guys?" Sakura asked from the groumd below us.

"Don't worry about us my daughter." i said.

"It's only our powers." Sasuke finishes. "in fact, i've never felt better, He gave me this gift. and he made me understand what i am. I'm an avenger. To follow my path i must have power at any price even if it means being consumed by evil."

I let go of his hand and stepped away from him. "I take back what i said. The Sasuke Uchiha in front of me, is no son of mine." I closed my eyes and negated the effect that Orochimaru has set. "In fact, my son would never turn towards evil." i stated then looked him straight in the eye.

"But you are evil." He states.

"I am not, Nor will i ever be evil. I may murder people for money but i do not do it for fun, i do not do it for just myself. I do it for the better of mankind. I might go to hell, but no son or daughter of mine will." I looked him in the eye. "This Sasuke Uchiha, is NOT my son." He looked into my eyes and saw the truth of my powers. The truth that not even I know.


	25. Chapter 25

Kurenai's POV  
I sat there silently as i flipped through some random magazine that was sitting there, then a flash of light caught my attention, a blond lady with blue eyes just flashed into the room, everyone gasped as she fell to the floor.

"Where is she?" Kakashi asked frantically, running into the room. His eyes widened as he caught a glimpse of the girl on the floor. He picked her up and covered her in the jacket she was wearing.

"Wait, who's jacket is that?" I got out of my seat to ask.

Asuma answered, "That is Beibe Namikaze, and that jacket was her father's... The 4th Hokage." he turned at me and a gasped.

"I need somewhere to put her down, and someone needs to put clothing on her." He stated as he stared down at her.

"You like her, don't you?" i asked him as i pulled out some of my extra clothing.

"Honestly, I don't know what i feel about her..." He looked at me as i moved foreward.  
  
Chiyo's POV

"MY FOX!" i screamed as i scrambled off the bed i was in. I ran to the door.

"Beibe wait!" Some one screamed from behind me.

"Don't you dare call me that anymore, Beibe died the day her father came to visit. My name is Chiyo and if anything happends to my fox, I will kill them." i sneered as i ran down the stairs. I saw a whole bunch of kids in a waiting area type of thing. I just kept running, catching all of their attention. I made it about halfway through the waiting area before my patience was lost. I stopped and held my hand in front of me, "TRANSPORT!" i screamed and i was engulfed in a bright light.

I looked around and saw Naruto on the ground with Sasuke, Sakura, and some other person, there were a whole bunch of Clone type things around them. I launched at the one in front of me, then moved to the next, taking them down one by one. using only my teeth. Then the rest of them started to disintegrate and i saw the real people involved in this. I jumped the frst one i saw, tearing out his jugular with my teeth. after his body lay dead i turned to the other's, my teeth covered in blood, my breathing heavy, and my eyes turning into their blinding blue. "Touch my fox again, I dare you." i stated.

They both got into possitions to attack and my pupils turned to slits, like a cat. One of the remaining two threw a kunai at Sasuke, i reached my hand out and the Kunai appeared. i flexed my muscles and hen dropped the kunai, the area i was holding had turned to powder.

That's when the real Sasuke and Sakura showed up. "Motherly instincts?" Sakura asked.

I flashed her a grin that was covered in blood, "You could say that..." i rubbed the back of my head and laughed nervously.

"You need to come rest..." a voice caught me out of my trance.

i turned around to see Roshi standing there with her hands on her hips. "Ya, just give me a minute, Sasuke did you get that headband?" i turned to ask him.

"Yes..." he held his arm out to show my headband in the same spot as Zaku's.

"Good, don't take it off, hey Rosh?" i turned back to her.

"Ya Nami?" She asked me.

"I'm not gunna be able to walk back, actually im just gunna fall in 3... 2... 1..." i closed my eyes and fell, expecting to hit the ground, but instead was being swayed. i opened my eyes a little bit to see Rosh had caught me and was now taking me somewhere. 'Thank you Gomi...' i thought as i fell asleep.

"MY FOX!" i screamed again, jumping out of Rosh's arms. "TRANSPORT!" i screamed and was enveloped in a light, my eyes turned into the Blue Sharingan and i watched as one of the earlier 2 was about to stab Naruto. i jumped and in a flash he got embedded into a tree. "I dared you, and you did. Boy you are an idiot." i sneered at him, i watched as another one popped out and went for the unknown kid that was hangin around with my fox. i attempted to reach him in time, but it didn't happen. I turned around to see the two popping out from the ground.

"Cute trick, mind if i try mine?" i asked him. "Battle Tactics Jutsu!" i held my hands up, fingers together, palms towards the enemy, then linked my thumbs to make my hands look like a bird with it's wings spread. "Breathe!" i whispered then moved my hands like that of a birds wings. they fell to the ground gasping for breathe.

i turned around to see the kid on the ground was staring at me, His eyes were red, like he was trying to attack me mentally or something.

"WHAT DID I TELL YOU NAMI!" i turned around to see Rosh running up to me again, Kakashi with her this time.

"But, but... they attacked Naruto..." i stated looking at the ground like a guilty child.

"You need to rest, now come on Chiyo." Kakashi said, looking at me with some sort of sparkle in his eye.

"Okay, But you have to carry me Kakashi!" i stated with my hands raised like a little girl, smiling to my hearts content.

he sighed and came foreward. he picked me up like a little kid, so i wrapped my legs around his torso, and my arms around his neck. i laid my head on his shoulder and waved back to the puzzled Chunin Examers. "Bye Guys! It looks like its my nap time!" I yelled back to them.


	26. Chapter 26

I sat up in the rafters as i watched Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura come in. Oh how i wanted to hug them all! But they told me if i interfeared again in the middle of one of the tests that i would have to leave, they also told me that it was fine to pull my girls out of this one, but they did have to dot he next task, i already told them about this, and i agreed to let them bring my little Zaku with.

I watched as they finnally got the meaning of the scrolls and the summoning accured.

I watched as Iruka popped out and started talking to them.

"Looks like you've gone threw alot, in this test."

'If only you knew...' i thought to myself.

"Hey, whats the deal with the surprise entrance, why are you apperaring with a summoning?" Naruto askes.

"At the end of the Second Exam we Chunin are meant to welcome the test takers back, and well it was just good luck that i was the one givin the important task of being the messanger for you guys! Woo, and you made it just in time too!" he called out to them. "Congradulations, you passed the second exam! To celebrate you passing i would love to treat you all to some ichiraku ramen but, uuuhhhh..."

"You owe me a new friekin fan you Ass wipe!" i screamed from the stands.

All of my girls came over to the railing and started waving at them, I saw Riku being alll energetice like Naruto and waving at Iruka, who's mood seemed to brighten with her around. i walked foreward and wispered something into Riku's ear, She immediatly stopped what she was doing and gapped between both me and Iruka. Hana and Chiharu were openly laughing while Ritsu and Hime were trying their hardest to hold it in.

Riku turned to me, "Nu-uh, are you for reals?" She asked me.

I sighed and shook my head.

Riku then jumped down from the rafter and landed in a crouched position, she then stood up and stompped her way over to Iruka who was smiling at her happily, she then picked up her hand and slapped him accross his cheek, making all of my girls laugh even harder. Zaku was just waiting for his part, so i picked him up and jumpped dow with him. i set him down and he ran over to a really pissed off Riku, who greatly picked him up and walked into the lobby area. I busted out laughing when the doors finnally closed.

Hana jumpped down first and held her hand up for a high five, whichi easily took.

"What was that all about?" the kids and Iruka asked at the same time, i let Hana tell the kids while i went over to Iruka.

"I told her that you used to date me..." i mumbled, trying not to laugh again.

"Oh, and you should have SEEN the mental images that she had brewing in that innocent little head of hers." Hana barked out then sent the picture of me and Iruke doing it doggy style.

Iruka gapped, while all of my girls, and Sasuke, Sakura, and Naruto bemt over to the floor laughing. I couldn't take it anymore so i fell backwards on Hana, who then stumbled adn fell on her knees. We both erupted in fits of giggles.

we all walked back intot he lobby room where everyone took their places. unfortunatly for me, i lost all of my energy laughing. so now im standing with all of the Junin trying not to nodd off.

"Hey are you okay?" Guy wispered to me.

i rubbed my eyes, trying to keep them open, "Mm-hmm." was all that i could muster.

"Chiyo, come here." I heard Kakashi wisper from the other side of him.

so while Rosh decided to take off on this big huge congratz ceremony thing i walked over to Kakashi, who helped me onto his back so that i could take a nap.

"I love you Kakashi..." i wispered before i fell asleep on his back.

Kurenai's POV

I watched as Chiyo was trying not to pass out from standing next to me. 'What could have made her so tired?' i thought to myself. then i looked around to see all of her 'Daughters' standing in a little group all by themselves. 2 of them were looking bored, while 2 more were trying not to laugh, and the third was just glaring daggers at Iruka, while holding a sleeping child in her arms.

I watched out of the corner of my eye as Guy helped Chiyo move bahind him, trying to cause as little distraction as possible, while Kakashi hoisted her onto his back. I saw her wisper something into his ear, then she was out like a light, but silently snoring.

Chiyo's POV

i woke up to hearing some wimpering. i looked around for it, then noticed Zaku still in Riku's arms was having a nightmare. I jumped off of Kakashi's back and run foreward, right before the stairs, "ZAKU COME HERE SWEETHEART!" I yelled, everyone turned their attention to me as Zaku came running up with tears in his eyes.

I picked him up and held him, reassuring him that it was all fine. "Its okay baby, momma's got you. it's okay, ssshhhhhh" i walked back over to my spot, everyone's eyes still on me while i tried to calm my baby boy.

I watched as the old man gave out the rules and Meaning to the Chunin Exam.

"Humph, we he sure conviced me." Naruto stated.

"And test is fine, just tell me what the details of the exam are already, I can handle anything you throw at me." Garra stated.

"Wee that's proboly a good thing, because i'm not goign to hold back. My name is Chiyo Namikaze, but most of you can refer to me as the Leader of the Daughters of Beibe, and i will be your proctor." i called from where i was standing.

"And i am Hayate Gekko, The co-proctor for part 3 of the chunin exams. There's something, *cough* that i would like all of you *cough cough* to do before the third exam. *cough cough*"

"Easy there Hayate..." i called back from my place in line, holding a now sleeping Zaku in my arms.

"So is that one of your daughter's Chiyo?" Guy asked from right next to me.

before i could i could speak Kakashi had answered the question. "No, Zaku is her first son."

I gapped at him, "Damn, i think i'm still in love." i muttered under my breathe as i turned my attention back to Hayate.

I saw Guy's eyes almost pop out of his head as he looked frantically between Kakashi and I. "Don't even." i muttered before he could say anything. "That man may have aplace in my heart, but he doesn't deserve it most of the time." i closed my eyes.

"Just keep tellin yourself that." i heard Kakashi mutter.

I was so surprised I almost dropped Zaku, who woke up just in time to catch himself.

"Mama quite fighting with daddy." Zaku glared at both of us and while my jaw hit the ground his eye widened in shock. i had absolutely no comeback for that, and thats when i noticed all attention was on us again. My cheeks caught on fire as i saw people trying not to laugh at us. I pulled myself together for alll of 2 seconds, long enough to pull out my blue sharingan and transport outside.


	27. Chapter 27

"First up, Sasuke Uchiha vs. Yuroi Acato. Any objections?" Hayate called out.

I watched as Kakashi talked to Sasuke. My girlsa nd i took position, Zaku ran over to Kakshi and sat with him. I gasped as i watched the Chakra drain overtake Sasuke. It took Hana, and Chiharu to hold me back while Hime held her sward pointed at my chest. An instank kill, if someone wasn't immortal, but it would just be a pain for me. I was glad that my girls cared enough to keep me in check. I sighed in relief when Sasuke managed to push him off. I glared at Orochimaru, though I'm the only one who knows that its him.

"You know if that was me, he'd already be on fire." Chiharu whispered to me.

"Your being watched." I winked at her as her cheeks became red.

"Oh lord, please... Is it him?" She begged me.

"If you mean him, you mean the boy with hair as red as your cheeks, then yes."

Her eyes got big and sparkley as she started squeeking and jumping uncontrolably. I laughed as i watched her. She then started to dance, and not the normal kind of dance, she did the Peewee Hermin. I stumbled and fell backwards, landing in someone's arms while i was laughing.

I stopped immediatly, seeing the horrified look on Chiharu's face. I looked up to see that i had been caught by none other then Orochimaru. I backed away from him and turned my attention back to the fight just in time to see Sasuke win, and Kakashi prop him up so he didn't fall.

"And miss the preliminaries! I wanna see who goes to the final!" Sasuke complains.

"It's okay hun, I'll have Hana send you mental images." I smiled at him as i saw his face light up.

"You'll do what now?" Hana asks as she shows up next to me.

"You heard me. Your not going to deny your mother, are you?" I took a glance at her and she immediatly shut her mouth. "I thought so. You get fixed kid. It'll be fine." I smiled at him once again.

"Okay." He whined as he started leaving. He busted up laughing halfway there, and Kakashi was shaking uncontrolably.

"What did you do Hana." I glared at her fully.

She shrugged, "I sent them this." She sent the picture to me, and unfortunatly, it was of me, when i had to go undercover as a dude. I had on a fake mustache, and when i say fake, i mean those little furry things that look like there's a ferret on your upper lip. I face palmed as both men looked back at me. I growled low in my throat, then barked at them. "Get your asses in gear before i shift them myself!" They quickly ran the rest of the way out of the arena, laughing the whole way. "Hana, watch their thoughts for me." I whispered as i moved into position again.

"Zaku Abumi vs. Shino Aburame." Hayate called out.

I looked up and saw 'Zaku' Grinning like a fool, then i took a look over to where my Zaku was, and saw the question on his face. I shook my head no and he understood. He walked over to Shino and spoke something to the kid. Shino looked down and nodded his head yes.

I stiffened when i felt Orochimaru's presence leave. 'SHIT! Hana, watch the battles, I'll be back soon.' I mentally transmitted it to her as i teleported out of the arena.

I landed right in front of Orochimaru. I was very aware of the chakra blast Kakashi was producing. "That will be enough." I roared in a comanding voice, that is not my own. "This boy has been through enough. You will leave, or i will take action." I stated as i turned around and started walking. "Action is action. I do not have to explain myself."

"I didn't say anything." He stated, with a look of utter amazement on his face.

"I can still hear you. Call it what you will, but my power is still far greater then yours." My eyes flashed to that of the 9-tailed-fox's as i walked over and sat down next to Sasuke, pulling him into my arms.

i tuned everything out untill i saw Orochimaru walk away, Kakashi stiffined. I set Sasuke down and walked in front of Kakashi, who's eyes were wide with fright and disbelief. I pulled his headband up, showing his Sharingan. He seemed to snap out of it because i saw his eyes return to normal. I smiled and closed my eyes. Then i pulled his mask down and kissed him on the cheek. A small innocent little peck, then i pulled his mask back up and opened my eyes.

"GThank you for helping Sasuke. I owe you." I whispered as i walked around him and back to Sasuke.

I smiled as I teleported us all to the Infirmaty, where the Anbu Black Ops would watch him. Kakashi grabbed my hand and Teleported us back to the Arena, right next to my newest daughter, Sakura, and Naruto.

"Hey, you're back! Where's Sasuke?" Sakura asked.

"He's in the Imfirmary." Kakashi replied.

"Next, Misumi Tsurugi vs. Kankuro." I yelled as I got ready to jump down.

"Be careful." Kakashi muttered.

"Arn't I always." I smiled at him then jumped in. I watched as the guy who tried to beat up Konahamaru stepped foreward, along with one of Orochimaru's lackeys. I walked up to Kankuro, "I may not like you, but i hope you kick this guys ass." I whispered as i got into place.

I watched the boys attemp at a fight, that is untill Misumi snapped Kankuro's neck, but that wasn't the end of it. I could still sence him. I smirked as i watched the guy lower his defences for Kankuros attack. I watched as the doll took him out.

"Next!" I yelled. "Sakura Haruno vs. Ino Yamanaka! Wait, I don't approve of this! Shuffle the list!" I screamed at Hayate.

"Rules are rules, I'm sorry Mrs. Namikaze, but we must continue with this battle." Hayate stated.

"Then I will not be present for this battle. I'm sorry sweetheart, but i cannot watch any of my daughters go against someone they care about. or vise versa." I turned around and walked into the Infimary to sit with Sasuke. 'Somethings gunna happen...' I thought as i grabbed ahold of his hand and channeled some of my Chakra to him.


	28. Chapter 28

"RITSU!" I screamed as i came crashing into the Arena. "RITSU!" I screamed again.

I ran into the middle of the fight, to see my baby caught inside a whirlwind, protecting TenTen.

"But, why did she do that?" The opponent asked as she watched the winds die down.

Tears sprang from my eyes at the sight of my baby girl holding TenTen protectively.

"M-mom..." Ritsu gasped out.

"What happened sweetheart?" I asked as i lifted her bridal style in my arms.

Her eyes slowly shut as Chiharu came forward, holding one of the many weapons that were scattered along the ground. It was a needle. "Memories..." Chiharu said through her streaming tears.

I grabbed one of the kunai from inside of TenTen's holder and slashed my wrist. "Ritsu, Now!' I yelled at her as i put my wrist up to her mouth. She slowly started to drink my blood, up untill the point where she passed out again for her healing relapse. I took my baby in my arms and jumped up to where Kakashi was standing. I sat myself between Ino and Sakura and laid Ritsu across the three of us.

I watched as Lee jumped down to catch TenTen as her opponent threw her, the battle was over with when Ritsu interfered, though we already knew that TenTen was a lost cause.

I listened Intently as words were thrown between the 2 groups.

"ENOUGH!" I yelled, catching everyone's attention. "Another word about winning or losing that doesn't have to do with the battle, or about the honor of winning or losing, will fight me one on one. My daughter, not only heart broken due to her love's death, just relived a memory that has scared her once again. Unless someone knows how to mend broken heart and erase memories, i suggest everyone get on with the matches." I stated from my seat between 2 wide eyed girls.

I smiled when i saw that Shikamaru would be going next.

"GO SHIKA!" Hime screamed from her position in the Arena. Hime never did get her hair put back into her cornrows yet, so my fair skinned daughter is running around with snake saliva encrusted hair, with leaved adn dirt matted everywhere. I sighed.

'How did I not get to that earlier, even worse, how am i just noticing this now?' i thought to myself as i watched the fight start to play out.

"ZAKU! Transform and keep you sister at bay, It seems that not only is she woried, but Eri is trying to come out of her own free will." I told my son, who was casually standing mext to Kakashi.

"Okay mommy!" He said, then in a flash he transformed into a red and black fox, with giant orange dragon wings. He flew down and held Hime against the wall using his paws. I could see the struggle in Hime's eyes, to keep control away from Eri.

"Go Shika!" I yelled from my sitting position, Ritsu lying next to me, now that both girls got up and went to their teachers.

"He won?" I heard Hime gasp. I watched as she ran over and tackled him in a hug.

"Hey, Shikamaru!" I called down to him. He turned, still captured inside of Hime's hug. "Be good to my baby, or else you'll be like Kakashi, and trust me, you DON'T wanna be like Kakashi." I winked at him as he blushed.

"Shut it mother." Hime screamed at me as she let him out of the hug, but capturing his hand within hers.

"Hey, i just want you to be both happy and safe, but according to Zaku... you now have a father, that i really don't care much for at the moment... and **who** the **HELL** planted _**THAT **_in Zaku's mind!" I screamed at the top of my lungs, pointing at Kakashi, who didn't seem to hear a word that i had said.

"Wow... Do you best boys!" I waved at Naruto and Kiba as they went to the Arena.

I smiled as i watched the boys fight. 'Naruto really has come along way. Do good, little brother.' I smiled at the thought, untill someone tapped my shoulder.

"We request the help of the Daughters of Beibe." A deep voice said from behind me.

"What is it?" I turned around to face the man.

"We request that you take in another child." The man stated as he shoved a little girl into me.

"Who requests this, and who's paying for her training?" I growled at the man as i seated the frightned little girl in my lap, trying to soothe her.

"She was found at the estate of Zabuza Momochi. We were told to give her to Beibe Namikaze, and because every one of her Daughters that are here are being used, I figured I'd give her to you, because your taking care of one right there." The man pointed to Ritsu, who was still uncontious on the floor.

"Well guess what, My name's no longer Beibe. It's Chiyo, and i no longer to the work of an assasin, unless it is important. No one comes above my daughters or my sons, or acording to my son, his daddy..." I growled out. "But because this girl has no where else to go, and you're to dumb to care care of any form of life apparently, I will take the girl. Now leave before I decide that your not worth my time." I roared at him.

He fled the Arena quickly. I laughed as i saw the look that came across the little girls face. She was shocked at how a man 3 times my size, ran away from me at full speed. I brushed my fingers through the little girl's hair, to get her attention, but instead, she flinched at me.

"Honey, it's okay... I'm not going to hurt you." I cooed at the girl. "You can trust me sweetheart." I smiled at her as she finnally relaxed. "Can you tell me your name?" I asked the girl as she sat in my lap.

"Zabuza called my Kyoko..." She mumbled. I smiled at the little girl.

"He treated you good, didn't he?" I asked her.

" and Haku were the only ones that were nice to me there." She sighed.

"It's okay sweetheart. Do you see this girl next to me?" I asked her. She nodded her head. "This girl was Haku's girlfriend." She turned to me wideeyed.

"How do you know that Miss Namikaze?" She asked me.

I smiled at Kyoko. "Because I was in love with Zabuza. And call me mom sweetheart. You are now one of my own." I smiled at her ans she giggled. "I think that's where Zabuza got it from, the ass wipe. Opps!" I covered my mouth with my hand. "How old are you sweetheart?"

"15."

I almost fainted at what Kyoko said. "But your so-"

"Tiny, I know!" She giggled.

I smiled and looked back at the battle, just in time to see 'Akamaru' bite Kiba. I stood up and brought the girl up to the railing, between me and Kakashi.

"GO NARUTO!" I screamed as he transformed. "YOU CAN DO IT!" I screamed again. I looked over to Kyoko and saw her blushing profusely. "You like Kiba~!" I sang/whispered in her ear.

Her eyes went wide, and her cheeks became darker. "It's okay, she likes Kakashi." Ritsu whispered to us. I nearly jumped out of my skin as she popped out of nowhere. Kyoko and Ritsu were both on the floor laughing and holding their sides byt he time that i got my heartbeat to slow down.

"You suck!" I stated then turned around and crossed my arms like a little kid.

I gasped as i watched Naruto go down. Kiba bad mouthing his dreams the whole way. My vision blurred as tears started forming in my eyes. I had never seen anyone treat anyhting as bad as Kiba was Naruto. The tears started flowing from my eyes as i laid my head down on the railing. Ritsu jumped into the Areana and swapped with Zaku, who then jumped up and hugged me, his own tears flowing also. I sat ont he ground and held Zaku to me.

"I wil NEVER let anyone treat my children like THAT." I stated as clear as day. Kyoko put her arms around my neck as Zaku stood up and growled. I sighed and wiped my eyes. Zaku walked up to Kakashi and started yelling at him. I couldn't hear what it was, but everyone's attention, including that of Kiba and the now standing Naruto, went to where Zaku was screaming. "I'm going to see Sasuke." I said as i stood up, and satrted walking out fo the ring.

I stopped when i felt someone lift me up. "What the Hell!" I screamed as i was thrown over a shoulder, and brought back to where i was just sitting.

"You're not going anywhere." The person said, I found out, that that person was Asuma. He set me down and trapped me between him and the railing.

"I'm not afraid to kick your ass." I growled.

"No doubt, but decause your also a Prefect in this, you should be present for all fights, no matter the cost." He stared me in the eyes as I turned my attention back to the fight.


End file.
